Il pleut dans mon verre comme il pleut dans mon coeur
by jimiilolita
Summary: Quand la mort frappe, chacun a sa façon de faire son deuil, y'en a des tristes, y'en a des nobles, y'en a des courtes ou des longues, et puis y'a celle de Renji, à base d'éthanol, qui dégénère forcément à la fin. Cadeau pour ByaRenFangirl. Slash Renji/Byakuya.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Loli (presque toute seule, allez, un peu de Jimi pour la relecture mais pas plus)

Fandom :Bleach

Genre : romance / enterrement et gueule de bois / Slash

Rating : M

Disclaimer : blablabla toussa godlike Tite Kubo (pas foutu de faire un bon couple hétéro dans Bleach) possède ces perso et ce manga et il en fait du pognon avec ! (mais pas nous).

Bêtalecture : Immense merci à Scorpio no Caro qui a très gentiment relu et corrigé cette fic après sa première publication.

NA : C'était le cadeau pour ByaRenFangirl qui a deviné un truc juste dans "Va y'avoir du sport". Et donc sa demande était : " j'ai lu votre réponse à Bya-kun, et l'idée de la beuverie Renji/Byakuya veut pas quitter mon esprit, on dirait ! x). Bref, après, ByaRen ou RenBya, c'est comme vous voulez (quoique, vu le thème, je verrais bien Renji en profiter... :P). Et je me permets d'ajouter au thème "beuverie" le thème "lemon" (comment ça, c'est pas un thème...?), même si je me rappelle pas avoir lu une de vos fics sans, je précise, on sait jamais ! :D" Alors d'abord, on proteste, on a fait des fics sans lemon (mais pas beaucoup, et c'était y'a longtemps). Ensuite, on a déjà fait une fic avec Byakuya qui finit rond comme une queue de pelle, ça s'appelle "Qui a dit que Renji n'était pas sortable", même auteur, même éditions, très bon pas cher. Mais parce que ByaRenFangirl est jeune, belle et qu'on l'aime (et oui, on se drogue), Loli s'est tout de même collée à cette fic avec entrain.

NA2 : ouais, on a tué un perso sympa et sexy, mais de toute façon, il servait à rien dans l'histoire originale XD

* * *

**Il pleut dans mon verre, comme il pleut dans mon cœur**

Tout le Seireitei était assemblé en ce jour de deuil. Tous, sans exception, même ceux qui rataient toutes les cérémonies officielles, même ceux qui étaient bannis du Gotei 13, même ceux qui ne semblaient pas avoir de cœur ou de compassion, même ceux qui rient à la gueule de la mort. Même certains qui étaient plus des ennemis que des amis, même ceux qui auraient préféré rester chez eux à chialer en se tordant de douleur dans leur lit. Ils étaient tous là.

La Soul Society entière pleurait en ce jour, et d'ailleurs, il pleuvait des cordes. Pas une petite pluie fine et froide, une vrai averse, des gouttes grosses comme des larmes de Dieu, qui rendaient inutiles les manteaux et les parapluies. Comme le ciel dans son infinie sagesse, tous pleuraient, sans honte devant tout le monde, ou au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Tous pleuraient.

L'hommage que prononça le capitaine commandant Yamamoto fut vibrant, et pas seulement parce qu'il venait du fond du cœur d'un vieux professeur pour son premier élève, mais parce que la voix du vieillard pour la première fois tremblait et errait entre les larmes et la colère.

Le regard doux de Retsu Unohana n'avait jamais été si doux, jamais si plein de cette bonté et de cette immense force de compassion, jamais si triste aussi.

Mais celui qui attirait inévitablement tous les regards, toute l'attention de la foule, toute la compassion de ses amis et collègues, celui qui ployait sous la douleur et puis encore sous le poids des regards des autres celui qui tentait de rester digne alors même que tout son être se noyait dans une souffrance sans fond celui qui se forçait à ne pas pleurer, seulement parce que la mémoire d'un sourire plein de vie et d'espoir l'en empêchait, c'était Shunsui Kyoraku, celui qui portait un mort dans son cœur.

Seul, devant la tombe de son plus vieil ami, son plus fidèle compagnon, l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie, ses jours, sa jeunesse, son rang de capitaine, ses peines et ses joies, ses doutes et ses passions, seul, il luttait pour garder l'esprit. Car tout le tirait vers la folie, tout l'attirait du côté des morts.

Lorsque la cérémonie officielle fut terminée, il resta seul encore, à quelques pas de la tombe. Nanao s'était approchée et puis reculée, interdite, elle attendait patiemment que son capitaine lui fasse un signe. Ivre, pervers ou versatile, elle savait comment le prendre, mais son capitaine plongé dans le chagrin, elle ne savait pas comment s'en occuper.

À côté, pas très loin, les hommes de la treizième division prolongeaient aussi leur prière et leur hommage à leur capitaine décédé. Elle remarqua Kotetsu, blottie contre Kotsubaki qui la tenait par les épaules dans un geste à la fois protecteur et inquiet.

Près d'une heure s'écoula et Nanao, trempée jusqu'aux os, alla se réfugier dans le petit temple à côté du cimetière, d'où elle vit repartir tous les membres de la treizième, et les quelques autres shinigamis qui étaient restés aussi. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité et les derniers hommes partirent en pressant le pas. Il n'y avait plus que deux silhouettes qui se tenaient face la tombe. Le capitaine Kyoraku, qui semblait presque bossu tellement il était courbé par le poids du chagrin. Et Rukia Kuchiki, les bras serrés autour de son corps, elle était agitée de soubresauts qui ne laissaient pas de place au doute. Elle pleurait, toute tremblante, toute grelottante, toute vacillante, et Nanao eut presque l'impression de la voir s'écrouler sur elle-même. Mais alors même qu'elle s'imaginait cela, elle vit une troisième silhouette s'approcher, restée dans l'ombre d'un cénotaphe, et enlacer le petit corps tremblant de la jeune femme. Là non plus, il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité de cette personne, la chevelure rouge vif, Renji Abarai.

Ils restèrent encore ainsi de longues minutes, les plus longues de toute sa vie, réalisa Nanao. Le vice-capitaine se tenait derrière Rukia, la protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la pluie diluvienne, et la soutenant pour qu'elle reste debout. Et puis, elle se retourna et Ise vit sa jeune collègue s'effondrer dans les bras de son ami.

Il la souleva du sol et la porta dans ses bras pour sortir du cimetière. En passant devant la vice-capitaine, il hocha la tête respectueusement.

« Ça ira ? Fit-il en désignant Kyoraku de la tête.

Nanao hocha la tête.

- Il est plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air à l'instant. Ça va aller.

- Préviens-nous si tu as besoin d'un coup de main.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Le capitaine Komamura attend à la capitainerie. Il voulait attendre avec moi, mais je le préfère au sec, rapport à l'odeur de chien mouillé.

Renji, qui n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de choses, hocha la tête avec conviction.

- Prends-soin de toi aussi, hein.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Occupe-toi plutôt d'elle.

Renji baissa les yeux sur Rukia et soupira.

- Elle est dingue. Mais je la comprends. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ça arrivait à mon capitaine. »

D'un geste de la main, ils se saluèrent et Renji prit le chemin du retour.

Le manoir Kuchiki était assailli de toute part par les flots ininterrompu de la pluie. Et lorsque Renji se présenta à l'entrée, il put à peine murmurer son nom au serviteur venu ouvrir, l'eau de pluie s'engouffrait dans sa bouche.

Heureusement, le vieux serviteur reconnu sans hésitation la jeune femme dans ses bras et les fit entrer.

Il entra et se fit montrer l'endroit où il pourrait déposer son amie. Le vieux serviteur le conduisit à une chambre, et Renji sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Rukia chez les Kuchiki. Cela faisait longtemps. À l'académie, il était toujours invité chez elle, et puis au Rukongai, ils vivaient ensemble, ils partageaient tout.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le petit corps mouillé dans ses bras, il avait bien cette sensation à l'instant, de tout partager. Il l'avait contemplée et soutenue dans son chagrin, il l'avait portée dans ses bras, il l'avait menée jusqu'à son lit et en la déposant sur le futon, il sentit le goût de son enfance resurgir en lui.

« Je vais faire chercher une servante, monsieur.

- Okay, j'attends là. »

Et pendant que le vieux était parti, Renji ôta délicatement les vêtements de son amie. Le nœud du obi était trop serré à force d'être mouillé, alors il fit glisser la ceinture le long des jambes et la sortie par les pieds de Rukia. Il enleva le kosode et le hakama et les étendit sur le sol, après les avoir rapidement essoré dehors, de l'autre côté de l'engawa. Il hésita une seconde devant le shitagi blanc, mais ce fut seulement par crainte qu'elle ne prenne froid s'il la déshabillait entièrement. D'un coup d'œil, il fit le tour de la chambre et repéra une série de placards encastrés dans le mur, et il les fouilla jusqu'à trouver quelque chose pour habiller Rukia.

Il retira ainsi le shitagi, sortit dehors pour le pressa et en arracher toute l'eau qu'il pouvait. À côté du futon, il avait posé le yukata bleu orné de fleurs blanches brodées qu'il avait trouvé. Après avoir posé le léger kimono mouillé avec les autres vêtements à sécher, il s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme inconsciente et avec les gestes les plus doux du monde, il commença à lui enlever la bande qu'elle portait autour de la poitrine. Il la soulevait sans peine, prenant garde à ne pas l'éveiller. Et puis il retira le susoyoke en remarquant avec amusement qu'elle n'en portait jamais autrefois, cela devait être un truc de riche.

Sa peau était glaciale, froide et humide. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé pour la sécher, comptant pour cela sur les serviteurs de la maison Kuchiki qui auraient dû s'activer pour prendre soin de la jeune sœur du maître de maison. Le fait que personne ne se soit présenté depuis le temps qu'il était dans la chambre à s'occuper d'elle inquiétait un peu Renji mais le plus important était de ne pas la laisser prendre froid, aussi se promit-il de s'occuper de l'absence de personnel plus tard.

Avec les mêmes gestes attentionnés et tendres, il fit enfiler son yukata à la jeune femme, ému, comme à chaque fois qu'il pouvait être aussi proche d'elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas agi ainsi, comme un frère pour sa sœur.

Il ferma le yukata sans trop serrer la ceinture de soie, et passa une main dans la tignasse sombre.

« Gamine... » souffla-t-il en souriant.

Et comme il cherchait à la mettre au chaud sous une couverture, il remarqua que le futon n'en comportait aucune. Il n'y avait que le matelas, sans oreiller, sans draps. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il _le_ vit.

Et il se figea.

Sans un mot, Byakuya Kuchiki se leva du coin de la chambre où il s'était assis et alla chercher du linge de maison dans un des placards. Il sortit tout ce qu'il y trouva il n'avait pas besoin de toucher sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle était gelée.

Il vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du futon et lança un pan de la première couverture à Renji, et ensemble, ils l'étendirent sur Rukia. Ils renouvelèrent la manœuvre autant de fois qu'il y avait de couverture, et puis bordèrent la couche ainsi faite.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Renji totalement intimidé par la présence imposante de son capitaine. Byakuya quant à lui, ne savait que faire après avoir assisté à une telle scène de tendresse et de délicatesse. Il se sentit terriblement maladroit et froid, incapable de montrer son amour à sa sœur qu'il aimait pourtant par dessus tout. Au bout de quelques minutes, il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs et les lissa doucement, timidement, incertain de son propre geste.

Quand il retira sa main, il se releva et son regard tomba sur Renji, qui semblait étrangement ailleurs. D'un petit signe de la main, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la chambre, et comme son vice-capitaine faisait mine de vouloir parler, Byakuya leva la main pour lui intimer de garder le silence, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à ses propres appartements, qui se situaient de l'autre côté de la cour intérieure.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Renji attendant patiemment que son capitaine lui face signe de prendre place.

« Je vous présente mes excuses... pour avoir fait intrusion chez vous ainsi.

Byakuya réprima un sourire.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de t'excuser. Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de Rukia.

Renji se détendit un peu, rassuré par l'attitude moins formelle que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait craint de se voir mis dehors. Pas que la pluie l'embête réellement, il pouvait toujours rentrer chez lui avec un shunpo. Non, ce n'était pas le temps qui l'empêchait de rentrer chez lui, c'était le climat de dépression qui régnait au Seireitei. Perdre un des capitaines les plus aimés et les plus respectés du Gotei 13 avait porté un sérieux coup au moral des troupes. Au moral de toutes les troupes, même au sien. Et voir Rukia aussi touchée par cette disparition l'avait brutalement ramené des années auparavant, lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble au Rukongai et que leur quotidien était fait de joies et de peines partagées.

- Elle... la mort du capitaine Ukitake l'a beaucoup touchée, fit-il, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

Kuchiki hocha la tête, avant de murmurer, plus pour lui-même que pour son invité.

- Elle n'est pas la seule.

Renji toussota, mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il venait bien de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait ? Est-ce que Byakuya Kuchiki lui faisait part de ses états d'âmes ?

Il avait envie de demander, maintenant que le sujet était sur la table, maintenant que Kuchiki en avait parlé en premier, il avait envie de savoir. Qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait, de voir un de ses plus anciens maîtres mourir.

- Parce que nous sommes de pures âmes, nous ne songeons pas à la mort. Elle se rappelle à nous toujours de la pire manière qui soit.

Et Renji eut l'illumination. La femme de Kuchiki était morte de la même chose, la même maladie, incurable, la seule chose à craindre lorsqu'on est pure âme. La seule chose contre laquelle toute la force du monde ne peut rien. La maladie. Cela devait lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux.

- Capitaine...

Il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour montrer sa compassion, pour apaiser, autant que possible, la douleur de l'absence. Il aurait voulu donner un peu de chaleur, de douceur, comme il l'avait fait pour Rukia. Il aurait vraiment voulu que sa présence change quelque chose, mais se sentait inutile dans un deuil qu'il ne partageait pas.

- Capitaine... vous devriez boire quelque chose.

Il ravala ses mots, mais trop tard. Pourquoi j'ai dit quelque chose de si... débile ?

Le regard surpris qu'il croisa le rassura. Ce n'était pas si débile que ça, juste... surprenant, voire carrément au-delà de la compréhension de Kuchiki.

- Je veux dire, vous avez l'air bouleversé. Il vous faut...

_Un remontant_, songea-t-il, en cherchant un autre mot plus convenable.

- Je vois.

Il se releva et tapota sur un panneau coulissant qui s'avéra être une porte de service.

- Faites apporter du thé, ordonna-t-il à ce qui devait être un serviteur planqué derrière la porte, attendant les moindres souhaits de son maître.

_Okay... du thé. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi déprimé tout le temps._

Sans que celui-ci ne le remarque, Byakuya avait saisi la moue ironique de son vice-capitaine et l'avait parfaitement interprétée, aussi ce fut avec un air mi-amusé, mi-condescendant qu'il revint s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, sache que soigner la peine avec l'alcool revient à soigner une plaie avec du sel.

Renji eut un nouveau sourire ironique.

- Vous avez déjà versé du sel sur une plaie ?

Pris au dépourvu, Byakuya se contenta de secouer la tête. Il n'aimait pas être mis ainsi face à ses propres contradictions. Il n'aimait pas que ses leçons de morale se retournent contre lui.

- Ça arrache au début, lui appris Renji. Et puis rapidement, toute la plaie devient chaude.

Byakuya laissa son officier continuer, certain que la démonstration devait fatalement se retourner contre lui.

- La chaleur ne se diffuse pas. La plaie devient toute rouge et se met à brûler. Et finalement, ce qui reste, ce n'est pas la douleur du sel au début, c'est la plaie brûlante, on peut presque voir le sang battre sous la peau, avec le même rythme lancinant que la brûlure.

Byakuya garda le silence, fixant toujours Renji sans ciller, curieux de voir où cela allait le mener.

- Quelque part vous avez raison, c'est la même chose. Il y a une douleur vive au début, le chagrin est physique, il fait mal. Et puis la douleur passe, seule reste la trace vivante de ceux qui nous ont laissé.

Le capitaine hocha doucement la tête. La trace vivante... il pouvait comprendre cela, lui qui voyait chaque jour que le Ciel faisait la vivante image de sa femme à travers Rukia.

- Répandre du sel sur une blessure, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on essaye de s'en débarrasser. C'est plutôt montrer qu'on veut la garder, qu'on ne veut pas oublier le combat qui l'a provoquée, et qu'on ne veut pas oublier ce pourquoi on a combattu. On verse du sel sur une blessure pour en conserver une cicatrice qu'on exhibe fièrement des années après.

Emporté dans sa démonstration, Renji avait haussé le ton, la voix embrasée par l'émotion, songeant à tous les amis qu'il avait perdus au combat, et toute les marques que son corps portait. Il ne remarqua pas que Kuchiki avait baissé les yeux, traversé par un immense ressentiment, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas répondre.

Et puis, il laissa quelques secondes de silence s'écouler entre eux avant de répondre sur un ton glacial.

- Cesse ces insanités.

Renji ouvrit des grands yeux et revint à la réalité, la dure réalité, réalisant qu'en face de lui, l'homme qui se maîtrisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas lui crier dessus, était veuf. Qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, et que nul combat n'avait eu lieu, que seule la maladie implacable et le destin sans pitié l'avait abattue. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrices à exhiber au monde, car sa femme était le trésor de son cœur, rejetée par tous, blottie dans sa mémoire.

- Cesse !

Cette fois-ci, Byakuya avait bien crié, emplissant la grande pièce vide de toute son autorité. Et son poing droit s'était plaqué sur la table basse à côté de lui, faisant craquer le bois en profondeur.  
- Comment peut-on...

Renji détourna la tête pour ne pas voir l'air blessé de son capitaine, comme s'il surprenait quelque chose de trop intime pour le regarder en face.

- Pardon capitaine, murmura-t-il. Je...

Il fut interrompu par un grattement à la porte, suivi d'un serviteur poussant devant lui un plateau chargé d'une théière et de deux bols.

Byakuya remercia l'homme d'un hochement de tête et, alors que celui-ci allait se retirer, il lui demanda autre chose encore.

- Apporte-nous de l'alcool, Matsuri.

Sans poser de question et sans montrer la moindre réaction d'étonnement, le vieillard salua son maître d'une profonde courbette.

Et une fois qu'il fut sorti, Byakuya reprit d'un ton chargé d'amertume.

- Puisque c'est ainsi que tu célèbres le deuil.

Il y avait quelque chose de méprisant, de rabaissant dans ce ton, dans ces mots, et Renji ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se faire traîner dans la boue par son capitaine, pas après avoir serré tendrement Rukia dans ses bras. Il rétorqua du même ton blessé.

- J'ai perdu des gens qui m'étaient chers, moi aussi. Au Rukongai, capitaine, on apprend vite à aimer sans se soucier du lendemain, parce que le lendemain signifie mort, perte, chagrin. Les amitiés qui durent, comme... comme Rukia et moi, sont rares, parce qu'on meurt tôt dans ces quartiers-là.

Byakuya secoua la tête.

- Je sais cela, Rukia m'a parlé de votre passé au Rukongai. Hisana me parlait de ce lieu également parfois.

Il disait cela parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Renji croie qu'il s'octroyait le monopole de la douleur morale. Byakuya n'avait jamais pensé que la vie de son vice-capitaine avait toujours été rose, par bien des aspects elle avait même été plus dure que la sienne. Seulement, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il arrivait à montrer.

- À l'âge de quatre ans, j'ai vu ma mère violée puis tuée sous mes yeux. À six, la grand-mère qui m'avait recueilli s'est faite rouer de coups pour un bol de riz. Elle ne s'est jamais relevée, j'ai pris un coup qui m'a fait éclater la lèvre en voulant la défendre. Et puis il y a eu deux amis qui étaient chez la grand-mère aussi, et ensuite le marchant de patates qui prenait soin des gosses abandonnés, et puis la pute dont j'étais amoureux à dix ans, et puis mes trois meilleurs amis, ceux qui étaient ma famille de rue, ceux avec qui je partageais tout.

Byakuya leva la main, pour bien signifier qu'il avait compris ce que Renji voulait dire. Ils avaient passé l'âge de comparer leur vie pour savoir qui avait la pire.

Mais renji continua.

- Et puis il y a eu l'académie. Il y a eu Rukuro en dernière année, mort en mission, Tsubaki, dernière année aussi. Hanata, Mayuki, Okuto, Jumai, tous de la même promo que moi, tous morts en mission avant d'être diplômés.

Byakuya laissa sa main en suspens, interloqué de voir Renji se souvenir aussi bien de tous les noms de ses condisciples morts. Lui-même pouvait difficilement en citer un ou deux, par ailleurs, il ne s'était pas lié facilement lorsqu'il avait été étudiant à l'académie.

- Et puis vous êtes venu, vous m'avez pris Rukia.

Cette fois, la main de Byakuya retomba sur ses genoux avec un claquement sourd.

- Mon monde s'est à nouveau écroulé. Et une fois en poste, je ne vais pas vous faire la liste de tous ceux que j'ai aimés et qui sont morts en mission, ou de maladie, ou qui ont disparus.

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche, il devait le dire, il devait parler, il devait arrêter le flot bouillonnant de hargne qui lui offrait en pâture la vie entière de son vice-capitaine. Il ne voulait pas partager ce fardeau. Il préférait voir Renji comme un grand benêt un peu brutasse qui en a vue de belles dans la vie.

- Alors ne venez pas me dire que me saouler à leur santé est plus méprisable que de pleurer, me lamenter et m'enfermer dans le silence.

Le capitaine retint ses mots. Il avait à peine entendu la dernière phrase de Renji, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était la soudaine réalisation qu'un Renji fort et solide le rassurait. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ses souffrances, parce qu'il voulait être celui des deux qui souffrait. Il aimait ce partage des rôles, il le trouvait confortable, et surtout il creusait un fossé entre eux, un fossé que les derniers mots de Renji avaient réussi à franchir d'un seul bond.

- Oui, je bois à leur santé, oui, je me rappelle comme ça et oui dans mon cœur et mon corps, il y a chaque jour le souvenir de ceux qui sont tombés.

Et puis il se tut.

Byakuya n'avait pas non plus la force de répondre, il ne pouvait plus traiter son vice-capitaine différemment de lui, parce qu'il était arrivé à son niveau, avec les mêmes blessures, les mêmes douleurs, le même poids sur ses épaules. Le regard que Renji posait sur lui était furieux, blessé certes, mais surtout sérieux, très sérieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais à cet instant, Matsuri revint avec un nouveau plateau chargé de bouteilles.

- Vous n'aviez pas spécifié, Byakuya-sama, je vous ai apporté un peu de tout.

- Merci Matsuri.

À nouveau, ils attendirent en silence et immobiles que le serviteur se retire pour continuer.

Byakuya prit une grande inspiration. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il désigna l'assortiment de bouteilles entre eux.

- Montre-moi.

- Hein ? Fit Renji, interloqué.

- Je lutte contre le chagrin depuis des années, montre-moi... comment tu fais.

Renji inspira profondément, cherchant le souffle qui lui manquait pour accepter cette étrange demande. C'était difficile pour lui, pour ne pas dire impossible, d'admettre l'idée que son capitaine soit aussi démuni face à la souffrance.

_Cinquante ans de deuil_, songea le vice-capitaine.

_Cinquante ans, c'est une éternité, et c'est sûr qu'au bout d'un moment on ne veut plus du deuil, on ne veut plus souffrir de l'absence. On veut chasser la douleur mais on ne doit pas oser... il ne doit pas oser, il ne doit pas vouloir trahir la mémoire de sa femme_.

Sa colère retomba quelque peu. Il chercha ses mots un moment, désireux de trouver la meilleure formulation possible. Sans accuser, sans ambiguïté, sans jugement de valeur. Il devait donner à sa voix le ton juste. Et puis il reprit, à voix basse, presque timide.

- Il y a une tradition. Quand j'étais dans la onzième division, chaque année, toute la division se réunissait pour rendre hommage aux morts.

Byakuya redressa la tête, sa tension nerveuse retombant quelque peu.

- J'ignorais cela.

- Ce n'est pas... c'est un secret. Enfin, je veux dire qu'on n'est pas censés en parler avec des étrangers à la division. Même lorsqu'on n'appartient plus à la onzième.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, reconnaissant la confiance que lui accordait Renji. Les traditions, les secrets, les tabous des divisions étaient fréquents, et les respecter était un devoir tacite auquel chacun se pliait quelque soit son rang.

- Nous nous réunissons et nous portons un toast pour chacun des morts de l'année passée, en appelant leur nom tous ensemble. Et puis les anciens appellent les noms des morts des années précédentes, et nous buvons également à leur santé. Et ainsi, jusqu'à remonter au plus ancien shinigami décédé dans la onzième dont on se souvient.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

- Cela fait un grand nombre de toasts.

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que, si quelqu'un d'extérieur venait y assister, il dirait que ce n'est qu'un vaste prétexte à une nouvelle beuverie. Et c'est vrai aussi qu'à la fin, plus personne n'a les idées bien claires. Mais ce qui compte c'est le souvenir, c'est de se rassembler et prononcer des noms de gens qu'on n'a bien connu, ou de parfaits étrangers morts avant qu'on soit né, en se souvenant qu'ils existaient.

- Est-ce que cela suffit ?

- Pour ne plus sentir le chagrin en nous, oui. Cela suffit parce que ça nous permet de porter fièrement nos morts dans nos mémoires.

- Et cela suffit de manière durable ?

Renji haussa les épaules, un air triste sur le visage.

- Ben... on recommence chaque année...

Byakuya esquissa un pauvre sourire. Et puis, d'un geste infiniment gracieux, il ouvrit une des bouteilles, et en versa un fond dans chaque bol. Il en tendit un à Renji qui le prit par réflexe.

- Au capitaine Ukitake.

Renij leva son verre au niveau de ses yeux et rencontra ceux, plus sombres que jamais, de son capitaine.

- Au capitaine Ukitake, fit-il en écho.

Et ils portèrent le verre à leur lèvre. Après avoir vidé le sien d'un trait, Renji couva son capitaine d'un œil lourd de critique.

- L'usage veut qu'on descende le verre cul sec.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est bien plus efficace ainsi.

Byakuya s'exécuta, réprimant une grimace. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool ainsi, à jeun, et d'un seul coup. Mais si le goût fort laissa une marque amère dans sa bouche, la sensation de chaleur qui se diffusa dans sa gorge et dans tout son corps se révéla particulièrement agréable. Ce n'était pas la même chaleur que celle du thé, qui ne venait que de la température de l'eau. C'était une sensation toute particulière, nouvelle, presque sensuelle.

Renji avait vu son capitaine boire la coupe d'un trait à sa grande stupéfaction. Pour être tout à fait franc, il n'avait jamais cru Kuchiki capable de suivre ainsi à la lettre ses recommandations. D'ailleurs... Renji sentit le regard insistant de son capitaine sur lui et il réalisa qu'il avait encore sa coupe en main, vide, le bras levé à mi hauteur.

Il chercha une seconde à interpréter rationnellement ce regard, et puis renonça, acceptant l'idée que Byakuya Kuchiki, son très coincé capitaine, le mettait au défi.

Il tendit la main vers la bouteille la plus proche et resservit les deux coupes, bien pleines.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à trinquer à nouveau, Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est mort dans notre division cette année ?

- Heu... personne capitaine. Nous ne sommes pas une division combattante.

- Et l'année précédente ?

- Pas plus.

- L'année encore avant ?

- Je n'étais pas encore en poste à la sixième, capitaine.

- C'est vrai. Et bien tant pis, je suppose que nous pouvons aussi honorer les morts plus anciens et des autres divisions.

Renji esquissa un léger sourire, et tendit le bras.

- À tous les combattants alors.

- À tous les combattants.

Et ils vidèrent leur verre.

Lorsqu'ils le reposèrent, le regard de défi fut mutuel.

Renji n'avait plus perdu de concours alcoolique depuis une vingtaine d'années, et il était prêt à parier que Kuchiki n'en avait jamais gagné un seul. Il aurait pu lui concéder un handicap, mais il savait que son capitaine le verrait et qu'il lui en voudrait. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Renji ne voulait pas, c'était de s'attirer les foudres de Byakuya.

Il remplit à nouveau les verres.

- Au vice-capitaine Sasakibe.

Byakuya hocha la tête. Oui, tant qu'on y est, on peut faire tous les morts du Gotei 13 de l'année.

- Au vice-capitaine Sasakibe.

La quatrième rasade fut un peu moins généreuse que les précédentes, Kuchiki le remarqua et une mimique suffisante se dessina sur ses traits. Renji n'aurait pas pu décrire cette expression comme un sourire, mais il se sentit aussi choqué que si ça avait vraiment été le cas. C'était quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau et de vaguement déstabilisant.

Mais il leva le bras pour trinquer. Renji Abarai, invaincu au concours de bibine n'allait pas s'en laisser conter par un capitaine qui carburait au thé vert toute la journée.

Quelques morts de l'année du Seireitei y passèrent, même ceux qui étaient morts bêtement en glissant dans leur baignoire. Et puis les morts de l'année précédente. Et puis la mémoire de Renji commença à prendre un sacré coup. Et lorsqu'il en arriva à dire « au capitaine Tosen », Byakuya haussa un sourcil mais ne dis rien et trinqua. Même chose pour le capitaine Ichimaru qui était tout sauf regretté, mais bon, ça n'empêche pas de fêter sa mort (au contraire). Et alors qu'il allait porter le toast suivant d'un bras relativement vacillant, Renji surpris le regard à la fois ironique et singulièrement agressif de son capitaine qui semblait dire « si tu prononces son nom, tu finis déchiqueté sur le plancher ».

Renji sourit, il s'y était attendu, on ne plaisante pas avec le sens de l'honneur des Kuchiki.

- A Kanisawa.

Byakuya eut un regard interrogateur et Renji expliqua, essayant de bafouiller le moins possible.

- C'est la première shinigami que j'ai vu mourir dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Byakuya inspira et répéta le nom qui ne lui disait rien.

Dans son esprit complètement embrouillé par l'alcool, erra la pensée que cette femme devait avoir profondément marqué Renji pour qu'il s'en souvienne encore, lui n'arrivait pas mettre un nom sur les premiers shinigamis qu'il avait vu mourir.

Il releva la tête qui s'était légèrement affaissée pour tomber sur un sourire empli de nostalgie.

- Pas particulièrement, c'était la première fois que je voyais un shinigami mourir, j'étais en première année à l'académie et c'était notre première sortie du Seireitei.

Byakuya écouta à peine la réponse. Il avait pensé à haute voix, non ? Si Renji répondait à ses pensées, c'est bien qu'il avait pensé à haute voix. Ou Renji lisait dans ses pensées.

Un toussotement un peu gêné lui parvint.

- C'est peut-être suffisant pour ce soir non ?

Et Byakuya réalisa qu'il avait encore pensé à haute voix. Il s'efforça de construire une phrase cohérente, tout en trouvant sa langue trop pâteuse pour parler intelligiblement.

- Non.

Alors Renji fit la seule chose intelligente à faire, il reposa son verre et rempli celui de son capitaine de thé, histoire de ne pas être celui qui aurait assisté à une cuite de Byakuya Kuchiki. Et il continua à parler, histoire de ne pas être celui qui entendrait des phrases insensées de la part de Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, un hollow bizarre nous avait attaqués. Les deux senpai s'étaient faire avoir, Kanisawa et Aoga. Et Hisagi avait failli y passer aussi, c'est depuis qu'il a ces cicatrices sur le visage.

Byakuya but docilement le thé qu'on lui tendait tout en écoutant Renji parler. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles mais par moment, il lui semblait n'avoir que l'image sans le son. Et il se prit à apprécier l'image, particulièrement ses cheveux mouillés tombant en cascades sur les épaules de l'officier.

- Hinamori s'était précipitée pour se battre. Qui l'eût cru ? Et bêtement Kira et moi on l'a suivie. Kira c'est normal, il était bêtement amoureux d'elle, mais moi, franchement... je me demande encore ce qui a fait que je me suis précipité aussi sans me poser de question. Je devais être bêtement bête.

Tout en s'enfilant une seconde tasse de thé qui lui permit de recouvrer un peu sa lucidité, Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

- Ce n'est pas un mystère, Renji, tu es courageux, exceptionnellement courageux.

Renji en lâcha sa coupe d'alcool, qui se renversa sur le tatami.

- Heu... ha... merci.

- C'est la vérité. Je ne donne pas dans la flatterie.

- Je sais capitaine. Merci quand même.

Byakuya sentit l'odeur du danger avant même de percevoir ce qui le mettait en danger. Il avait à nouveau l'impression d'avoir parfaitement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, mais il était aussi douloureusement averti de la perte de réflexe et de ses capacités sous l'effet de l'alcool. Et pourtant il sentit l'odeur du danger, parce qu'il avait, comme tous les soldats expérimentés, cet instinct qui le prévenait des situations dangereuses.

Le léger tournis qu'il ressentait et la chaleur diffuse sur son visage et ses mains et dans son ventre devaient en être des signes. Il reprit une tasse de thé, tout en observant que Renji se resservait un vin liquoreux plutôt traître. Byakuya se souvint qu'il appréciait ce vin, pour une raison bien précise, et que Renji venait de vider la bouteille dans sa coupe. Alors il tendit le bras, s'approcha de quelques dizaines de centimètres de sorte qu'il ne faisait plus face à son premier officier mais se trouvait de profil par rapport à lui, leur genoux se touchant presque. Il se saisit de la coupe qui touchait tout juste les lèvres de Renji et la porta aux siennes pour prendre une petite gorgée de vin. S'il remarqua la rougeur sur les joues du vice-capitaine, il ne fit aucune remarque, et surtout, il rangea au loin dans son esprit l'idée que cette rougeur-là n'était pas provoquée par leur célébration funèbre. Il savait parfaitement ce qui pouvait traverser les sens de Renji il ne voulait pas y penser, pas tant qu'il était esclave de l'alcool absorbé.

- C'était le vin préféré de Sojun Kuchiki.

Le rougissement de Renji s'accentua et il se mit à bafouiller.

- Sojun... vous... c'est votre... vous voulez dire...

- C'était mon père.

Renji s'enfonça dans un abîme de confusion.

- Je suis désolé, si j'avais su je...

Byakuya sourit, pour de bon cette fois.

- Les vin est fait pour être bu.

Renji s'interdit de commenter la phrase, mais il sourit en retour, histoire de montrer qu'il adhérait à l'idée.

- Je pense que la dernière gorgée peut lui être dédiée.

La voix du capitaine se fit brutalement rauque et hésitante. Et il tendit la coupe à Renji qui la récupéra et l'éleva légèrement.

- À Sojun Kuchiki.

Il trempa ses lèvres avec un peu d'appréhension et but un peu avant de rendre le petit bol au capitaine.

Lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent, Renji rougit de plus belle et Byakuya comprit d'où venait le danger. L'alcool devait avoir accompli son œuvre en lui, parce que ce danger l'amusa follement.

Renji également sentit le danger, au moment même où il perçut le tremblement de satisfaction qui agita les lèvres fines de son capitaine. Il y avait une chance infinitésimale que la situation tourne mal, une chance dont il ne voulait pas profiter, une chance trouvée au fond de la bouteille n'a que peu de valeur.

Avec un air étrangement doux, Byakuya reposa la coupelle et chercha parmi les bouteilles celle qui serait l'objet de son choix. Il agissait comme si de rien n'était, et pourtant Renji était prêt à jurer qu'il avait vu le danger lui aussi. Et Kuchiki se riait du danger, il défiait de toute sa noblesse la terrible ombre qui s'abattait sur eux. Renji lui ne se sentait pas le courage de faire comme lui. Il ne défiait pas ce genre de danger, il l'esquivait, il lui tournait le dos et il l'ignorait en priant pour que la tentation ne dure que l'espace d'une soirée.

- Je devrais peut-être vous laisser, capitaine.

Byakuya lui asséna un regard dédaigneux.

- Ah oui ? Aurais-tu du travail en retard ?

- Vous moquez pas. Vous êtes presque ivre et ça ne...

La poigne solide, et étonnamment puissante pour un homme supposément ivre, saisit le poignet de Renji alors qu'il se relevait pour partir. Et la voix qui suivit était cassée, hantée, et flamboyante en même temps, elle respirait la souffrance.

- Je ressens toujours la douleur, Renji, c'est comme une brûlure qui ne cesse de brûler en moi.

L'officier perçut l'accusation muette. _Je ne suis pas venu avec un miracle, moi._

- C'est que vous avez pas assez bu, fit-il en soupirant.

- Je ne veux pas m'enivrer.

- C'est pourtant qu'il y a la solution, dans l'ivresse. C'est... c'est le moment où...

- Oui ?

Il se baissa, poussé par la force de son capitaine et par l'intensité du regard posé sur lui.

- Où... tout souvenir disparaît. Vous allez voir, vous ne garderez que ce qui compte pour vous.

La poigne solide le tira encore un peu et Renji finit sur les genoux, le plateau de bouteilles sous le nez.

- Capitaine.

- Choisi.  
Renji sentit sa gorge ses serrer, ses mains devenir moites, lorsqu'il ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille et remplit les deux coupelles. S'il se basait sur la chaleur qui avait envahi son visage, il devait être écarlate. Mais un coup d'œil en coin lui permit de remarquer que même Kuchiki avait légèrement rosi. Très légèrement. Comme après un premier verre, la réaction était légère et imperceptible. Comme pour un premier verre, cela resterait sans conséquence s'ils en restaient là.

Lorsque la bouteille fut à moitié vide, ou à moitié pleine, il sentit à nouveau le danger rôder. D'autant plus que Kuchiki n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet, même s'il le serrait moins fort. Et Renji prit la ferme résolution de s'échapper dès que la pression sur son bras le lui permettrait. Quand on s'enivre, d'alcool ou d'autre chose, l'important est de savoir dire non au second verre, sinon c'est foutu.

Quelques longues poignées de minutes de silence plus tard, entrecoupé seulement des bruits qu'ils faisaient en versant leur boisson et en la buvant, et Byakuya avait replongé dans une saine ébriété, les sens altérés et le jugement mis à mal. Pourtant, quelque part, il se voyait encore en train de boire, et il se forçait à ne pas tout avaler cul sec, mais à savourer le plus possible ce qu'il buvait. Quelque part aussi, il savait qu'il attendait autre chose, qu'il voulait autre chose, que le danger était toujours là et qu'il devait faire front. Lui, il voulait l'autre ivresse, lui savait que c'était déjà trop tard dans sa tête, il avait déjà entamé le second verre en attrapant le poignet de Renji.

Et de coupe en coupe, toujours la main fermement passée autour du poignet de son vice-capitaine, Byakuya sentit le sort opérer.

- La chaleur... a remplacé...

- C'est normal, soupira Renji en priant de toutes les forces de son âme pour ne pas céder. L'appel du vide est séduisant, il flatte les plus grandes folies en nous, il laisse croire que tout est possible, qu'il n'y a plus de limites à rien.

- La chaleur...

_Oh non, pas avec lui. Pas lui du tout._

Il voyait déjà, quelque instant plus tard, ses bonnes résolutions tombée en lambeaux, gisant sur le sol à côté de leurs vêtements. Il le voyait venir, aussi sûrement que les nuages voient venir la pluie, aussi sûrement qu'un verre rempli se vide.

- Il n'y a plus de douleur en moi, juste... je me sens brûler.

Mû par un instinct purement primitif, Renji rejeta sa coupe derrière lui et se pencha sur son capitaine.

- Vous avez chaud ?

- Oui.

Il le plaqua sur le sol, son poignet toujours emprisonné, mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait passer à autre chose, les premiers verres bus, on cherche toujours quelque chose de plus fort, un alcool plus corsé, plus de caractère pour se sentir vraiment vivant... ivre, savourant.

- Chaud... de partout ?

Et tout en disant, sa main libre se frayait un chemin sous les vêtements du capitaine.

- Prends garde, Renji.

Le ton menaçant du capitaine était bien trop embrumé par l'alcool pour être convaincant, et les sens de Renji trop embrouillés par l'alcool pour l'entendre. Comme on sait qu'il faut s'arrêter, qu'un verre de plus sera un verre de trop, mais qu'on en est incapable.

Il fourra son visage dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Byakuya et inspira profondément la peau. La seconde main du capitaine se trouva dans ses cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière.

- Ne te crois pas autorisé à...

Le jeune homme lui échappa d'un mouvement brusque, les deux mains du capitaine cédèrent, retombant mollement sur le sol.

- Non. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, murmura Renji le visage trop proche de celui de Byakuya, vous ne pouvez pas me dire d'arrêter...

- Renji...

- ... pas maintenant. »

Libre enfin, les mains tremblantes de Renji s'acharnèrent sur les vêtements, qu'il défit rapidement. Riant au danger, sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle du capitaine, folle et sauvage. Le goût amer de l'alcool l'emplit, et la saveur étrangère, propre aux lèvres de Byakuya, s'imprima sur ses lèvres. Il n'oublierait pas qu'il avait volé un baiser à cet homme, il n'oublierait jamais le goût salé, le goût que, il en était sûr, personne avant lui n'avait goûté avec autant de brusquerie.

Quelques frémissements, des mouvements brusques, incertains, trop pressés pour être naturels, et leurs vêtements étaient ouverts, débraillés, traînaient par terre. Byakuya alangui sur le sol, perdu dans les brumes enchanteresses de l'ivresse, tentait vainement de ne pas se perdre. Car il avait vu le danger venir, il avait voulu le mettre au défi de l'affronter et il réalisait maintenant combien il avait été présomptueux. Face à ce genre de danger, il était sans arme et sans expérience, il était faible et vulnérable, il pouvait faire face au danger, mais il finirait inéluctablement par se faire emporter.

Renji, à moitié à genoux, recouvrait le corps de son capitaine du sien, mêlant leur chaleur, leur souffle haletant, la sueur qui les recouvrait. Et il dévorait son visage, la peau fine de son cou, la moindre parcelle de peau, tout ce qui lui était offert, il le prenait.

Byakuya se sentit frémir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la plante des pieds, à l'avalanche de sensations nouvelles qui l'ensevelissaient brutalement. La chaleur de Renji à tous les endroit où leur peau se touchait laissait des traces brûlantes sur lui, l'humidité de sa bouche qui cherchait à goûter la moindre parcelle de son épiderme ne disparaissait que pour céder la place à des papillonnements qui lui envahissaient l'esprit, l'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, les longues mèches rouges qui frôlaient sa peau, provoquant des picotements délicieux... La débauche d'informations que son cerveau devait assimiler en même temps était bien trop importante, et le vertige alcoolique dans lequel il plongeait depuis qu'il s'était allongé n'aidait certainement pas à lui faire conserver toute sa tête.

Les mains sur son corps, qui cherchaient, tâtaient, exploraient, semblaient aussi avides que la bouche, assoiffées de le connaître, de découvrir tout de lui. Et il pria intensément pour que jamais cette bouche, jamais ces mains, jamais ce corps pressé sur le sien ne soient rassasiés, jamais.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, les paupières pressées, pour sentir, uniquement, pour ne plus voir, ni savoir, pour être simplement ce corps effleuré, pétri, exploré, pour s'abandonner.

Mais cela ne dura pas. Byakuya ouvrit les yeux en grand, et la bouche encore plus grand, cherchant la moindre particule d'oxygène disponible, lorsqu'il sentit son officier écarter ses jambes pour se mettre entre elles. Le capitaine releva la tête pour voir. Et son cœur s'arrêta. Son souffle mourut dans sa gorge. Le regard avide de Renji le dévorait, ses lèvres rougies, gonflées par le désir, sa peau luisant de sueur, et ses yeux, ses yeux implorants, incertains et fous en même temps. Byakuya se laissa hypnotiser par ces yeux-là, plongeant les siens dedans, se noyant dans l'eau trouble en face de lui. Bon sang, il pouvait se noyer, Renji serait là pour le récupérer.

Il sentit les mains lui prendre le visage, et quelque chose de poisseux et fibreux sous ses doigts. Ses cheveux... il tenait ses cheveux entre les doigts, sa main était partie toute seul attraper une mèche flamboyante et il se mit à tirer, doucement d'abord, et puis fermement. Il tira jusqu'à ce que leur visage se rencontrent, leurs lèvres butant les unes contre les autres, leur nez se heurtant, leur langue emmêlées, leur souffle mêlés.

En reprenant un peu d'air, Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il avait ces yeux larmoyants sur lui, et il y plongeait avec l'assurance irréelle d'un homme ivre qui se jette du haut d'un pont en pensant pouvoir voler.

« Bon sang, Renji...

- Chut... capitaine... fermez-la, par pitié.

Byakuya lâcha les cheveux qu'il triturait avec application pour prendre la tête de son amant et la tenir bien en face, alors que Renji allait pour détourner le regard. Le ton était tellement désespéré, tellement sombre qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ainsi.

- Bon sang, Renji...

Ses mains quittèrent le visage du jeune homme pour l'enlacer et le serrer tout contre lui, il murmura, incapable de croire qu'il laissait ces mots franchir ses lèvres.

- ... fais-moi ce que tu veux, mais arrête de m'appeler capitaine.

- Cap...

Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour des épaules de Renji, et plia légèrement sa jambe, juste assez pour que son genou vienne frotter contre la cuisse de son amant.

Renji déglutit avec difficulté, et passa à son tour ses bras autour du corps frémissant de Kuchiki. Sa voix se fit hésitante, basse et timide.

- Byakuya ? »

Le capitaine sentit un frisson long et intense remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La voix rauque et basse murmura son prénom dans le creux de son oreille, il n'avait, de toute la force de sa mémoire, jamais entendu, jamais vécu, jamais ressenti rien de plus sensuel.

Maintenant c'était un peu tard, il avait accepté la coupe qui lui était tendue, il avait pris de ses mains le verre, il s'était lui-même enivré, il avait regardé dans les yeux le danger et l'avait pris par la main, mené à lui.

Il sentait le sexe de Renji frotter contre sa peau, chaud, dur, chair palpitante qui n'attendait qu'un mot de sa part.

« Renji. »

Il entendait sa voix de très loin, cassée, rauque et haletante, incapable de se reconnaître.

« Renji. »

Et il continuait, il continuait il appelait son nom sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il disait.

Il sentit la main entre ses jambes, il entendit le son mouillé d'une langue qui passait sur des lèvres sèches. Les lambeaux flamboyants s'échappèrent de sa main et le regard dévorant s'évanouit dans l'obscurité, la chaleur du corps sur lui disparut, laissant place à un vide glacial. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit le vide, le froid, et son corps se rebellait contre cette sensation, son corps avait besoin d'un très grand nombre de degrés en plus pour se sentir bien, il avait besoin que ce soit chaud, et que ce soit tout de suite. Il haletait, il reprenait son souffle avec un grognement de protestation.

Qui s'étend lorsque la chaleur revint brutalement. Pas sur son corps, non pas sur tout son corps. Uniquement entre ses jambes, un souffle chaud, humide, moite, posé sur son propre sexe en érection.

Il réalisa une seconde ce que cela signifiait et il releva la tête brusquement, pour voir la tignasse rouge, trempée de sueur et emmêlée par leurs caresses, qui émergeait entre ses jambes. Et il vit les grandes mains calleuses entourant ses cuisses, écartant ses jambes, pétrissant la chair blanche avec application.

Il aspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène mais son corps refusait d'accepter l'air en lui, sa bouche était sèche, sa langue engourdie et sa gorge nouée. Son ventre était contracté comme jamais, attendant avec impatience et appréhension ce qui devait suivre. Ce qui devait inévitablement suivre.

La chaleur se répandit en lui, et il rejeta la tête en arrière, à la recherche désespérée d'un peu d'air, d'un tout petit peu d'air, juste assez pour voir ce jour se terminer, juste assez pour survivre à cette expérience inédite, nouvelle et plus excitante que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à là. Il sentit tout son corps trembler d'un seul tenant lorsque la sensation moite engloutit son sexe. Les mots voulurent se former sur ses lèvres, mais tout s'embrouillait, incapable de concevoir une seule pensée cohérente, les gestes, les mots, les cris, les gémissements, le choc et l'excitation, rien ne pouvait sortir. _Peur, non, Renji, si bon, fais-le, non, la chaleur, oui, si bon, aime-moi, Renji, si chaud, prends-le, dévore-moi, relâche-moi, pitié, arrête-toi, continue, que tout cela cesse, jamais, jamais, toute la nuit, encore, plus, toujours plus. _Ses pensées erraient dans la pièce, allaient de la présence entre ses jambes qui l'emmenaient plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été, qui le prenait, l'avalait, le dégustait, il se sentait proie traquée, découverte, mise à terre, dépecée, dévorée. Et son corps abandonnait, son corps blessé dans sa chair laissait faire, s'abandonnait à la curée qui lui était promise.

Il respira enfin, et en vain, le même poids pesait toujours sur son torse, oppression délectable qui irradiant de sa poitrine pour se répandre dans tous son corps. Une nouvelle avalanche de sensation déferla sur lui, un mouvement étrange sur son sexe, la sensation d'aspiration, la moiteur, le contact spongieux avec la bouche de Renji. Il le suçait, avec intensité, avec passion, avec une pointe de plaisir pervers, et cette idée, cette idée de provoquer chez son amant un tel plaisir fit gémir Byakuya.

Tout son corps répondait à l'indescriptible plaisir qui se répandait en lui, se concentrant dans son bas-ventre, point névralgique d'une sensualité qu'il ignorait posséder. A nouveau, il fut pris par surprise, quelque chose d'autre était dans la bouche de Renji, massant son sexe, titillant la peau tendue. Et puis le contact disparut, une courte seconde, pour réapparaître plus loin, au plus près de son intimité, massant toujours, titillant toujours, et palpant, mettant à l'épreuve les muscles tendus, pénétrant délicatement, du bout d'un doigt.

Byakuya sera les poings. Ainsi ce n'était pas assez qu'il s'abandonne tout entier ? Pas assez d'être faible face au plaisir, il fallait encore qu'il se donne, volontairement, entièrement, complètement, totalement, il fallait qu'il laisse son amant disposer de lui ? La pensée fit son chemin en lui, se fraya un sentier au milieu des nimbes de son esprit, s'imposa à lui, et l'effraya terriblement.

Il serra les poings, l'une de ses mains se referma sur un bout de son uniforme, pressant le tissus entre ses doigts, alors que ceux de Renji se permettaient de plus en plus de liberté avec son corps. L'autre main se referma dans le vide, et il la tendit devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un obstacle. Il pressa doucement. Le contact mouillé et filandreux. Sa main plongea avec délectation dans la chevelure, jusqu'à prendre la forme du crâne en dessous et le pousser doucement vers lui. Il ignorait jusqu'où il pouvait faire cela, il ignorait tout d'une quelconque convention lorsqu'on vous gratifie d'un tel traitement, mais il tentait sa chance, il voulait que l'intense chaleur explose, il voulait être libéré de cette tension, de la pression que faisait peser sur lui les caresse d'une langue experte.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que son vœu se réalise, toute la tension se concentra dans son bas-ventre, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, envahis par un éclat aveuglant, ses poings se serrèrent, il sentit ses ongles labourer le crâne de Renji, tout son corps fut traversé d'une tension incroyable, au point que ses pieds se tendirent brutalement, ses orteils recroquevillés, la plante des pieds crispée.

Il se répandit dans la bouche de Renji, le souffle court, la bouche grande ouverte et un gémissement muet s'en échappant.

A peine se sentit-il reposé de cette épuisante étreinte que la sensation recommença, au seuil de son intimité, la langue chaude, poisseuse, mouillée de salive et de sperme, s'acharnait à détendre cette seule et minuscule partie de lui.

Byakuya gémit.

« Renji.

Pour toute réponse, à nouveau l'intrusion d'un doigt, puis d'un second, et le mouvement, à l'intérieur, le mouvement qui le déchirait et l'excitait en même temps.

A nouveau, sa voix s'éleva.

- Renji...

- Sshh... laissez-moi faire.

- Je ne... ce n'est pas ce que je... je n'ai jamais...

- Oui, je sais. Laissez-vous faire... »

Le mouvement en lui s'accentua, ses jambes se crispèrent, car la douleur était bien là, enfouie en lui, sommeillant dans ses entrailles, réveillée par ce toucher intrusif, incongru, inconnu. Il frissonna, se tendit et serra à nouveau les poings. Mais cette fois, le corps chaud et lourd de Renji se reposa sur le sien, sans cesser pour autant de le préparer. Une jambe s'entortilla autour de la sienne, les lèves sèches et chaudes se posèrent sur lui, dans le creux de son cou, mordillant la peau fine et pâle, suçant délicatement de petits morceaux de chair.

Et il le sentit, contre lui, les doigts se retirèrent, et la chair dure du sexe pressé contre lui agressa ses sens. D'un geste de pur réflexe, il se tendit, serrant les jambes, inutilement car celles de Renji le retenaient, et levant un bras devant lui, dans une tentative maladroite de se débarrasser de la présence sur lui, qui forçait son corps à s'ouvrir à lui.

Son bras rencontra une main, chaude, toujours aussi chaude. Mais tremblante, tremblotante de peur et d'émotion. Et contre sa bouche, un souffle se posa, tremblant aussi, cédant le pas à une voix incertaine, une voix timide, irrésolue, presque suppliante.

« Ça va aller.

- Non.

- Cap... Byakuya.

Il sursauta à son prénom, chuchoté ainsi, par cette fois vibrante de désir, cette voix demandeuse, jamais, jamais il n'avait trouvé son prénom aussi érotique, jamais il n'avait même pensé qu'un seul mot puisse être érotique.

Renji se pencha sur lui, son visage presque pressé au sien, si bien qu'il sentait ses mots se former sur les lèvres avant même de les entendre ou de sentir le souffle chaud sur les siennes

- Tous les dieux... Je sais que je vais le regretter, vous aussi, à mort après. Mais par pitié, laissez ça se produire. Par pitié.

Et si jamais Byakuya avait cru qu'une prière ne pouvait pas être aussi érotique qu'un mot, cette simple phrase suffit à le détromper. Son autre bras passa autour des épaules musculeuses de son amant.

- Pourquoi regretter ?

- Vous verrez au réveil.

- Je ne veux pas voir alors.

Et il l'enlaça, entourant tout son corps entre ses bras, comme pour l'emprisonner en lui, l'enfouir au plus profond de son corps.

- Je vais vous faire du bien, faites-moi confiance. Juste un peu.

Les bras l'abandonnèrent, et Byakuya trouva tout juste la force de rouvrir les yeux, de regarder ce que faisait l'homme qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, et il eut à peine le courage de ne pas détourner les yeux en voyant Renji se presser contre lui. Il sentit l'intrusion, douloureuse d'abord, gênante, impossible, lente, tellement lente qu'il sentait sa chair s'écarter millimètre par millimètre. Il se sentait s'ouvrir pour un homme, et sa gorge se noua à cette idée, son estomac se remplit de picotement et son cœur fit un bond. La réalisation et l'action, ensemble, les deux faits l'emportaient dans un tourbillon de sensations.

Fermant les yeux, il passa machinalement sa main droite sur le bras qui le retenait en arrière, inspirant le plus profondément possible, il tenta d'apprécier l'intrusion. D'abord doucement, chassant le pic de douleur dans tout le bas de son dos vers les strates les plus profondément enfouies de son esprit. Et puis tentant de reconnaître la forme qui déformait ses chairs. Il se sentait palpiter autour du sexe en lui, les battements de son cœur résonnant sous son crâne, suivant le rythme effréné de ce qui se passait en lui.

Un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé lui échappa lorsque Renji commença à bouger. Lentement d'abord, arrachant de nouvelles plaintes à chaque fois que le frottement se faisait trop intense, à chaque fois, il humidifiait ses doigts et massait doucement l'anus de Byakuya.

Et puis il accéléra. Et il se fit plus précis, plus intense. La vitesse et l'acuité des va-et-vient de Renji se combinaient pour créer un nouveau rythme, auquel Byakuya s'aligna, élevant ses hanches avec force, suivant les mouvements de Renji, calquant les siens sur la musique du corps qui le pénétrait.

Le mouvement s'accentua. En avant, en arrière, tout au fond, presque au bord, pilonnant un point caché au plus profond de lui qui lui arrachait des cris rauques, se retirant presque. Il entendait les claquements secs de leur chair l'une contre l'autre, il sentait la brûlure inconfortable des jambes de Renji mouillées de sueur, contre l'arrière de ses cuisses, et celle, plus dure encore, du tatami contre son dos.

Les marques qui resteraient, il ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite. Il se contenta de lâcher la bride à ses gémissements, au plaisir qui déferlait en lui, qui le noyait, qui le submergeait. Il inspira profondément, expira de tous ses poumons. Et sentit les doigts de Renji s'enfoncer dans sa chair au creux de ses reins. Ses propres ongles étaient fermement ancrés dans les épaules de Renji, griffant jusqu'au sang la chair ferme et la peau rugueuse.

Il sentit les gouttes de sueur tomber sur ses yeux toujours clos, et puis sentit les lèvres brûlantes s'abattre sur les siennes. Il sentit ses hanches soulevées du sol, le battement de la peau de Renji sur la sienne changer de rythme, plus rapide, plus pressé, plus désespéré. Il cria à nouveau, Renji était entré plus loin en lui, encore, à un niveau où la douleur et le plaisir avaient perdu tout leur sens, seule restait la certitude, la parfaite intuition d'être pénétré, d'être saisi dans sa chair, de faire un avec un autre, de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Les souffles mêlés, incapable de savoir s'il gémissait ainsi ou s'il criait, si des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues ou simplement la sueur perlant de ses cheveux, s'il serrait le corps de Renji lui ou si Renji le serrait contre lui, s'il entendait les battements de son cœur, ou ceux de Renji. Il l'embrassait, lui parlait, le suppliait et lui hurlait dessus en même, il était pris et il prenait en même temps, levant et abaissant ses hanches, serrant ses cuisses à chaque fois qu'il voulait que Renji le laisse faire.

Et il sentit son corps éclater en une nuée d'étincelles, son esprit partir en une multitude de particules. La chaleur trop forte, leur étreinte trop intense et entre les doigts appliqués de Renji, il s'était à nouveau lâché. Il retomba sur le tatami, dans un spasme épuisé, sans voir que Renji lui aussi, s'écroulait sur lui, le corps en miettes, les sens éparpillés, et la respiration haletante après avoir joui en lui.

Des heures ou des secondes passèrent, le sommeil aussi passa sur eux comme un voile léger, emportant les derniers spasmes de passion. Le bruissement de la pluie battante n'avait pas faibli une seule seconde, inondant le Seireitei, purifiant le monde en deuil de ses regrets, traçant de larges sillons dans le sol, le long des rues, dans les jardins, nettoyant les scories laissées par la célébration des funérailles imprégnée d'amertume et d'angoisse. À l'oreille attentive, le bruit se faisait rapidement infernal, le clapotis de l'eau se déversant dans les gouttières se perdait dans le grondement infiniment plus profond, comme venant du fond du ciel.

Byakuya ouvrit les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout. La clarté qui se déversait dans sa chambre ne trompait pas, elle ouvrait un jour nouveau sur les murs de papier fin, éclairait les poutres de bois, et révélait les milles petits détails : une toile d'araignée dans un angle du plafond, une tache de thé sur le sol, séchant lentement, une fente dans le bois, un courant d'air qui soulevait faiblement une feuille de papier. Les nuages chargées de pluie s'effilochaient, se dispersaient, laissaient filtrer le soleil timide de cette fin d'après-midi. La lueur jaunâtre annonciatrice de la fin du jour se frayait un passage entre les bras gris de l'orage. Un soupir étrangement soulagé échappa à l'homme allongé sur le sol. Cette lumière-là, comme elle lui paraissait grande et vive, comme jamais une lumière ne l'avait été avant. Cette lumière était chaleureuse. Et son regard tomba sur l'ombre rouge reposant sur son corps. Les cheveux étalés rayonnaient de la même quiétude, sous l'éclat de la même lumière. Tout le poids de Renji reposait sur lui, la tête sur son torse nu, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, les jambes enlaçant les siennes. Toute sa chaleur passait en lui, l'enveloppait du torse jusqu'aux genoux.

Et Byakuya réalisa que son bras était toujours passé autour de la nuque du jeune homme, sa main reposant sur l'épaule nue de son amant. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir cela cesser, pas plus qu'il ne voulait que le soleil se couche, alors que le crépuscule germait déjà dans la brise fraîche qui chassait les traces de la pluie. La pluie avait cessé. Il ne l'avait pas entendu, il n'avait pas compris d'où venait le silence percé de quelques rares chants d'oiseaux, mais la pluie était en train de cesser.

Et en même temps, il prit peu à peu conscience de son corps, son corps douloureux. Alors c'était ça une gueule de bois ? Cette sensation de nausée diffuse, au creux de l'estomac, qui affaiblit tous les membres ? Cette barre douloureuse qui lui traversait le front, cette sourde vibration sous son crâne qui l'assourdissait et l'aveuglait ? Il se félicita d'avoir connu la tempérance qui lui avait épargné une telle expérience jusqu'à là. Quant au reste... il se félicita doublement de n'avoir jamais eu l'idée révoltante de se donner à un homme. Sans parler de Renji qui ronflait sur lui, il ne sentait plus rien depuis la taille jusqu'aux cuisses, ou plutôt, il ressentait une douleur vive et localisée, mêlée d'une gêne diffuse, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, certains endroits le brûlaient terriblement, et pas seulement à cause du frottement contre le tatami. Et il se sentait poisseux. Très, poisseux, voire collant.

Et il se sentit rougir, les joues en feu, honteux. Et malgré lui, il se tortilla un peu, cherchant une position dans laquelle il ne sentirait pas certaines parties de son corps adhérer à celui de Renji.

Ce faisant, il provoqua un grognement mécontent chez ce dernier. Et puis un vague bruissement, comme s'il secouait chaque parcelle de sa peau pour se libérer des brumes de l'alcool. Il détacha son bras de l'épaule, juste de quelques centimètres. Les mèches rouges furent rejetées en arrière et un regard incertain se posa sur lui, Byakuya rencontra les minuscules pupilles sombres qui l'interrogeaient sans un mot. Il ne dit rien, sondant le visage face à lui, les lèvres serrées, écarlates, l'enchevêtrement de cheveux, et une petite mèche qui lui collait au front, se glissait le long du nez, contournait les lèves et se perdait dans le creux de son cou. Byakuya lutta farouchement pour ne pas remettre cette mèche à sa place. Au lieu de cela, il ferma les yeux, il ferma les yeux parce que la rougeur sur les joues et le front de son amant ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle qu'il sentait se répandre sur son propre visage.

Il sentit la respiration de Renji s'accélérer.

« Je devrais y aller... »

Les mots y étaient, mais sans aucune conviction, sans même une fausse bonne volonté, sans aucune masque. C'était plus un constat. Oui, il aurait dû partir, car c'était la seule chose à faire, le reste aurait été vain.

Pour toute réponse, Byakuya laissa sa main partir, retirer la mèche rebelle et la remettre dans le rang. À peine cela fut-il fait qu'elle se détacha à nouveau de la chevelure rouge et retomba devant les yeux du vice-capitaine.

Un soupir lui échappa. Sous le regard scrutateur de Renji, Byakuya reposa sa tête sur le tatami, ainsi que son bras, la main vers le panneau coulissant qui laissait un rai de lumière passer, pour dessiner une ligne dorée sur le sol et le mur.

« Certes. »

Il ferma les yeux et passa le dos de sa main sur son front. Réfléchir devenait réellement difficile avec l'impression d'avoir un zanpakuto enfoncé entre les deux oreilles.

« Mal au crâne ?

Byakuya haussa un sourcil. Il parvenait encore à rendre sa question à la fois inquiète, sournoise, moqueuse et timide.

- À qui la faute ?

- Je peux vous donner un bon remède à ça.

Byakuya redressa un tout petit peu la tête et fixa son vice-capitaine d'un air dubitatif. Renji avait déjà attrapé le goulot d'une des bouteilles qui avaient finis par terre à cause d'eux. Le regard du capitaine se fit sévère.

- Je sais ce dont tu parles.

- Le mal par le mal, confirma Renji avec un sourire plein de dents.

Byakuya se redressa, appuyé sur ses coudes, dominant Renji, un air de dédain peint sur le visage.

- Mêmes causes, mêmes effets, ça ne fera jamais passer le mal.

- C'est pas fait pour, rétorqua Renji, un peu moins sûr de lui. Ça vous fera juste un peu oublier le mal.

- J'ai eu ma dose d'oubli pour aujourd'hui. »

Il vit avec satisfaction que Renji tentait d'éviter son regard. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire, en dehors de cet échange bravache, mais il gardait le regard fixé sur son amant de la journée passée. Il n'avait pas la force d'argumenter, il n'avait plus le courage d'être dur, il se sentait malade et fatigué. Alors il soupira profondément, secouant la tête avec lassitude. Il reposa la tête sur le tatami et du bras entourant le cou de Renji, il le pressa contre lui. De l'autre, il attrapa la bouteille et l'arracha au vice-capitaine, et puis enroula ses doigts autour des siens.

- Tais-toi et dors. »

Quelque chose finirait bien par arriver qui réglerait cette situation, pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'un seul souhait : retourner dans la chaleur bienfaisante, la douce ivresse, et s'y noyer.

**FIN**

Ou pas... si on est inspiré, on fera une suite. _Genre RenBya, la cuite le retour !_

Et oui, si vous avez aimez, allez-y , faites-vous plaiz', laissez une review. Et si vous aimez pas, venez nous cracher dessus en laissant aussi une review !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Loli (presque toute seule, allez, un peu de Jimi pour la relecture mais pas plus)

Fandom :Bleach

Genre : romance / enterrement et gueule de bois / Slash

Rating : M

Disclaimer : blablabla toussa godlike Tite Kubo (pas foutu de faire un bon couple hétéro dans Bleach) possède ces perso et ce manga et il en fait du pognon avec ! (mais pas nous).

NA : c'est la suite du début (logique). C'est plus déconne que le début (y'a pas d'enterrement quoi). C'est moins raffiné que le début (les délicats peuvent aller se faire foutre_mais en toute amitié). Et le titre vient d'un dicton "pluie du matin, n'arrête pas le pèlerin".

* * *

**Gueule de bois du matin, n'arrête pas le pèlerin**

La lumière entrait à flot dans la chambre, jouant délicatement avec les panneaux translucides. Allongée sur son futon, la délicate silhouette reposait, calme, paisible, sereine, la poitrine soulevée régulièrement, mue par une respiration apaisée. Les longues mèches noires s'étalaient en désordre sur le futon, longues lignes d'ébène contrastant violemment avec le drap blanc. La peau claire, fraîche, qu'on devinait douce et lisse, respirait la vitalité, lavée des tourments de la veille.

Un petit gémissement aigu s'éleva de sous la couverture, accompagné d'un mouvement timide du bras. Et puis le corps tout entier se retourna, tiré du sommeil par la douce lumière de l'aube. Un visage encore endormi émergea, désorienté, curieux, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Et puis d'un geste gracieux, la main d'albâtre vint repousser les mèches de jais.

Rukia ouvrit un œil, puis un autre et bâilla bruyamment avant de s'étirer.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ma chambre ? Qui m'a ramenée ?_

Elle détailla curieusement l'état de sa chambre. Le futon était soigneusement déplié et posé au centre de la pièce, les couvertures étaient empilées les unes sur les autres avec ordre. Mais ses vêtements pliés à la va-vite étaient posés n'importe comment dans un coin, et ses chaussettes étaient simplement en vrac à côté du tas. Un étrange mélange d'ordre et de chaos, un mélange inattendu.

Le jeune femme se leva sans bruit, et partit faire sa toilette matinale sans plus se poser de questions, il serait toujours temps de demander à son frère ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ses souvenirs étaient relativement flous, l'enterrement, les larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux, la pluie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, il devait être tôt, bien trop tôt pour se lever déjà. Mais bon, elle se souvenait que l'enterrement s'était achevé en milieu d'après-midi et elle avait déjà trop dormi. Ou juste assez. Elle n'avait rien fait la veille, elle s'était contenté de pleurer, de vider son corps de ses larmes, et cela simplement avait suffit à l'épuiser plus sûrement qu'un combat déchaîné. Quoi qu'il ne soit, l'oisiveté étant mère de tous les vices, il n'était pas question de rester inactive si tôt dans la journée.

La salle à manger était déjà occupée lorsqu'elle poussa le panneau de bois d'un geste timide.

« Mon frère ? »

Elle entra pour voir Byakuya assis à table, face à une coupe de thé, et sur le côté adjacent de la table, le dernier homme qu'elle s'attendait à voir à table avec son frère.

« Renji ?

- Bonjour Rukia.

- Salut, murmura Renji. »

La jeune femme hésita un instant, patientant vainement quelques longues secondes qu'on veuille bien lui expliquer les raisons de cette situations étrange.

Elle remarqua d'abord que Renji fuyait son regard d'ailleurs, il fuyait tous les regards, intensément concentré qu'il était sur sa coupe de thé. Quant à son frère, il n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour voir ce qui le troublait. Elle pouvait compter sur un seul doigt d'une seule main le nombre de fois où elle avait vu cette expression sur son visage. Elle le voyait, elle le savait et cela n'augurait rien de bon. C'était rare mais pour le coup, Byakuya Kuchiki avait peur.

Elle s'assit sur les genoux devant la table, face à Byakuya, à droite de Renji.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et entama la conversation d'usage, autant pour faire passer le silence inconfortable que pour se donner une contenance. En effet, sa tasse de thé était vide et il n'y avait plus rien à fixer bêtement.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

La jeune femme rougit malgré elle. Normalement, elle aurait envoyé Renji se faire voir, seulement ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle pouvait faire devant son frère.

« Oui. »

Et puis elle réalisa subitement le sens de cette question, elle redressa la tête, attrapa le regard fuyant de son ami, et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Le corps qui l'avait recueilli après sa crise de larme, les bras qui l'avaient portée, la chaleur d'un homme la serrant contre lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps, elle ne pouvait plus être gênée, seulement étonnée.

« C'est toi qui m'a ramenée ?

Le lieutenant haussa les épaules.

- Hé, j'allais pas te laisser là-bas.

- Merci.

- Me remercie pas.

Il lui adressa un sourire entendu et elle hocha la tête.

- Ça explique mes vêtements pliés n'importe comment.

- Oh ça va. »

Un fugace sourire courut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle attrapa son bol de riz, sous le regard attentif de son frère. Ce dernier ne manquait jamais de s'étonner de la complicité entre sa sœur adoptive et son vice-capitaine. Au contact de la famille Kuchiki, Rukia était devenue, selon lui, une jeune femme civilisée et raffinée. Pourtant, ces qualités la fuyaient dès qu'elle s'adressait à Renji, pour redevenir le garçon manqué qui courait autrefois les rues du Rukongai.

Il puisa à nouveau une gorgée dans sa tasse de thé et fut saisit d'un haut le cœur. Il se leva brusquement pour sortir de la pièce.

« Excusez-moi.

- Cap...

- Mon frère ? »

Sous le regard ébahit de son amie, Renji se précipita derrière son capitaine, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. Derrière les cloisons de papier des appartements du capitaine, au delà des chambres et salons, se trouvaient les lieux d'aisance, et sur le sol, à genoux, les cheveux pendouillant de chaque côté de son visage, le noble capitaine Kuchiki se vidait du contenu de son estomac. Interdit quelques longues secondes, Renji se décida pour « l'aide muette mais efficace » et se mit à genoux à côté de son capitaine, inspira profondément et passa une main puissante dans la chevelure noire, retenant les cheveux en arrière. Byakuya redressa la tête en sentant le contact des mains sur son crâne, il en profita pour prendre une nouvelle goulée d'air frais. À nouveau un spasme le saisit, la tête lui tourna violemment et il retomba en avant, toujours retenu par Renji, qui détourna pudiquement le regard.

Cela dura encore une dizaine de minutes. Byakuya ne pouvait s'éloigner, sentant son estomac torturé par des spasmes douloureux. D'une main, il agrippa son ventre, et le simple toucher lui fut aussi douloureux que si une lame s'enfonçait et lui explorait les entrailles. Finalement, quand son estomac fut vide de toute nourriture, de tout alcool, seule une bile épaisse, jaune et glaireuse se frayait un chemin hors de son corps.

Il avait le souffle court, comme s'il venait de fournir un effort surhumain, et les membres tremblants, un filet de sueur glacée lui courait du front sur les tempes jusqu'à son cou, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce n'était pas la pire des sensations qu'il eût jamais connu, mais pas loin.

Lorsqu'enfin, il sentit les spasmes s'atténuer et son estomac s'apaiser, il s'éloigna des latrines et, tout en restant assis sur le sol, il s'adossa au mur de bois, aussi épuisé qu'après un combat. Cette fois les larmes coulaient résolument de ses yeux, mouillant ses joues et ses lèvres. Son regard alors tomba sur Renji toujours à genoux à un mètre de lui. Il lui avait lâché les cheveux et l'observait d'un air soucieux, tout en restant à une distance respectable. Voyant que Kuchiki allait mieux, le vice-capitaine eut un hochement de tête contrit.

« Je suis désolé. »

Comme pour ponctuer ces tristes excuses, Byakuya sentit à nouveau son estomac se soulever et vomit un nouveau jet de bile. Par réflexe, Renji se porta derrière lui et lui retint les épaules d'une main, et les cheveux de l'autre.

Entre deux spasmes, Kuchiki lança un regard mauvais à son vice-capitaine, mais il ne fit aucun reproche. À bien y regarder, il était encore plus responsable, c'était lui qui avait proposé à Renji de rester, c'était lui qui avait permit à cette soirée inoubliable d'avoir lieu.

La seule chose pour laquelle il en voulait à Renji, c'était...

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas malade ?

- Capitaine...

Renji soupira, presque à contre cœur, il remit quelques mèches brunes derrière les oreilles du capitaine, insensible au regard meurtrier de ce dernier.

- Je m'entraîne tous les jours... depuis des années. »

Byakuya sentit l'aigreur qui lui tordait l'estomac retomber petit à petit. _Tous les jours depuis des années._ Voilà donc à quoi servaient ces interminables beuveries pompeusement baptisées « conseil des vice-capitaines », voilà ce que signifiaient ces matinées de travail séchées sans vergogne, voilà où passaient les émoluments de son officier, qui se plaignait plus souvent qu'à son tour d'être mal payé. Voilà à quoi la jeunesse du Gotei 13 occupait ses soirées. Quelque part, cela avait quelque chose d'injuste. Lui qui menait une vie saine et paisible se voyait durement puni d'avoir un peu bu une seule fois dans son existence, tandis que les soiffards tels que Renji passaient leur vie dans l'excès et la débauche, résistaient à tout avec une chance insolente.

Après avoir ruminé quelques longues minutes sur l'absence flagrante de justice immanente quand il s'agit de la consommation d'alcool, le capitaine se redressa et alla s'enfermer dans une autre pièce, que Renji identifia comme une salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, il ne suivit pas Byakuya à l'intérieur, mais attendit patiemment qu'il sorte.

À l'intérieur, Byakuya s'aspergeait le visage d'eau froide, espérant contre toute espérance faire cesser à la fois le mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes et le mal au ventre qui lui serrait les entrailles. Il rencontre son reflet dans un miroir et il se trouva en sale état : le teint verdâtre, les yeux rouges, des cernes jusqu'aux joues, les traits tirés. Pas étonnant que Rukia ait tiré une tête de six pieds de long en le voyant.

Bon sang. Et pourtant, cela faisait une dizaine d'heures qu'ils avaient fini de boire, et il avait dormi paisiblement toute la nuit. Comment faisaient-ils ? Comment faisaient-ils, tous ces soudards qui se murgeaient à longueur d'année ? Est-ce que chaque matin était un tel calvaire ? En sortant, il jeta un tel regard atterré à son vice-capitaine, que ce denier devina l'étonnement et le questionnement qui le traversaient.

« Désolé capitaine. J'aurais dû vous prévenir qu'en principe on est complètement... inapte au travail après ça.

Et comme Byakuya allait protester, Renji reprit.

- On vient au boulot, on fait semblant de bosser, on s'entraîne à dormir les yeux ouvert, on bulle... et on va se pieuter ou faire la fête dès que possible.

- Par « on », tu veux dire...

- Oui... c'est surtout moi. Mais les autres aussi parfois doivent faire ce genre de trucs. Pour être tout à fait franc, si on peut éviter une journée de travail après une cuite, on le fait.

- Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir en devenant vice-capitaine, remarqua Byakuya avec acidité. »

Si l'absentéisme était plus ou moins toléré pour les hommes du rang, il l'était bien moins chez les officiers, et quasiment interdit pour les capitaines et vice-capitaine, sans une bonne raison.

« J'ai un peu limité les sorties, c'est vrai, admis Renji sur un ton qui trahissait une certaine fierté personnelle à l'idée d'avoir su se montrer digne de l'honneur qui lui était fait. »

L'expression de Byakuya disait exactement « je suis très impressionné par un tel effort de volonté », sur un ton extrêmement ironique.

Renji sur les talons, il passa à nouveau dans la pièce où se trouvait encore Rukia, qui avait cessé de se demander ce qui se passait dans cette maison.

« Au revoir Rukia.

- Au revoir mon frère, salut Renji. »

D'un geste instinctif, Byakuya se pencha vers sa sœur et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Il aurait voulu connaître les mots qui pouvaient la réconforter,et les gestes à faire pour l'aider à surmonter la mort de Ukitake. Mais il ne savait rien de cela, alors il se releva et fit signe à Renji de le suivre.

Ce dernier, en voyant Kuchiki mettre son haori, émit un glapissement effaré.

« Vous... heu... vous comptez vraiment aller travailler ?

- Bien entendu.

Un court moment de silence suffit à leur faire comprendre que Renji considérait l'idée d'aller travailler ce matin comme complètement stupide, et que Byakuya méprisait du plus profond de son être la perspective d'être incapable de travailler pour cause de gueule de bois.

- Mais vous savez que le capitaine-commandant a proclamé neuf jours de deuil.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à venir, murmura Byakuya d'un ton glacial, mais il y a bien assez de travail en retard à la capitainerie pour mettre ce congé à profit.

- Ne dites pas ça, je vais venir. »

La capitainerie était vide, exception faite des shinigamis d'astreinte, chacun respectant scrupuleusement le temps de deuil accordé. Renji ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le bâtiment aussi calme, du moins pas en pleine matinée. Le planton à l'entrée les avait salué, et la rumeur se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre que Kuchiki était venu travailler et qu'il avait forcé son vice-capitaine à faire de même.

La première demi-heure se passa plutôt bien. Byakuya avait pleinement conscience de ses gestes, plus lents, maladroits, de son attention défaillante, des mots qui dansaient devant ses yeux, et de la douleur dans le bas de son dos. Et pourtant il réussit à travailler à peu près de manière efficace, assis inconfortablement sur ses cuisses, la tête baissées, au point que ses cheveux s'étalaient sur son bureau, et les mâchoires serrées, signes d'une détermination plus puissante que sa souffrance.

À l'autre table, Renji était aussi « efficace » qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui, en soi, ne procurait aucun soulagement au capitaine. Au bout d'une heure, et après avoir vaillamment lutter contre les assauts répétés de sa première cuite, Byakuya Kuchiki déposa les armes et son pinceau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Comment... comment une boisson, aussi alcoolisée soit-elle, pouvait-elle avoir un tel effet sur son corps des heures après absorption ?

Capitaine, vous ne devriez pas en faire trop, murmura l'officier, impressionné par les efforts méritoires du capitaine pour surmonter une épreuve auquel rien ne l'avait préparé.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, mortifié d'avoir à exposer une telle preuve de faiblesse à son vice-capitaine. En même temps, il avait montre d'une faiblesse pire encore la veille, un moment de faiblesse que son corps s'ingéniait à lui rappeler de la manière la moins élégante qui soit.

À nouveau, il flétrit Renji du regard. Il était infiniment plus faible que lui, alors... pourquoi... pourquoi ?

« Ouais je sais. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la puissance physique ou l'endurance, c'est juste une question d'entraînement. »

Et en plus, il se rendait parfaitement transparent. S'il y avait une échelle de la honte, il en avait atteint le dernier degré en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Il posa la tête sur son bureau et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs de la nuit déferlèrent sous ses paupières closes, rappelant aussi bien les vagues de plaisirs, la chaleur de l'ivresse que l'embarras profond dans lequel celles-ci l'avaient plongé.

Ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit en vrac sur le tatamis des appartements du capitaine. Au bout d'un moment, Renji avait trouvé la force de se relever, s'ébrouer et de demander d'une voix cassée à son amant où se trouvait son lit.

Byakuya, complètement dans le coaltar, lui avait désigné vaguement une direction à bout de bras. Et il avait écarquillé les yeux en sentant Renji le transporter dans la direction en question. Ses souvenirs étaient complètement flous ensuite, tout cela se passait dans un magma de sensations imprécises. Les bras qui le transportaient, les mots inaudibles, les caresses des longues mèches rouges. Il se souvenait avoir enlacé le corps contre lui, ses bras autour du torse musclé, avec un petit effort, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sueur sur la peau de Renji.

Au petit matin, il s'était réveillé avec la nausée, un mal de crâne indescriptible, et Renji dans son lit. Et il ne savait toujours pas dire lequel des trois le dérangeait le plus.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes dans cette pose dont l'inconfort était occulté par la douleur lancinante sous son crâne, Byakuya se redressa et se carra dans sa chaise, contemplant d'un œil circonspect son officier qui parcourait du regard un formulaire sans vraiment le lire. Il croisa les bras, et un mince plissement des lèvres trahit un commencement d'amusement.

La situation, à tout prendre, était parfaitement surréaliste. Un capitaine était mort, ils avaient fêté ça dans l'alcool et la débauche, et aujourd'hui, il tentait d'accomplir son devoir comme si de rien n'était, alors que, d'eux deux, seul le moins attaché à ce travail était en état de le faire. Surréaliste. Un instant, l'idée l'effleura de laisser Renji faire tout le travail en question et retourner se coucher. Quoique séduisante, les catastrophes que pouvait provoquer un Renji autonome au travail étaient telles que l'idée fut chassée dans regrets. Alors quoi ?

Presque au même instant, Renji, se sentant observé, se tourna pour voir le regard indéchiffrable de son capitaine posé sur lui. Il rougit malgré lui, et Byakuya dut se forcer à ne pas sourire. Surréaliste vraiment, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots.

« Capitaine ? »

Sans rien répondre, Byakuya secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Comment avait-il fait la veille, pour se jeter dans les bras de ce bourrin lent à la détente ? Quelle goutte avait fait déborder le vase ? La gaucherie lorsqu'il essayait de se tenir bien ? Le sourire en coin, trahissant la moindre pensée trop peu sage ? La manière timide et effrontée à la fois qu'il avait de dire « vous n'avez pas assez bu » ? Ou bien tout simplement l'alcool, terrible remède et doux poison, capable de jeter Byakuya Kuchiki dans les bras de n'importe qui d'assez téméraire pour venir le chercher ? Il rejeta cette dernière hypothèse. Oui, son ivresse avait sa part de responsabilité, mais pas seulement, car avant de boire, il y avait bien fallu quelque chose qui le pousse à laisser Renji rester.

Renji s'avachit sur le bureau, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, dans la position passablement indigne du chien abandonné sur le bord de la route des vacances.

« Je suis désolé.

Byakuya fit un petit « tttt » désapprobateur qui fit sourire son lieutenant. Oui, il ne pouvait pas prendre toute la faute, être le seul fautif de cette folle soirée. Il n'était pas le seul responsable. Mais quand bien même.

- C'est moi qui vous ait fait boire.

- Ne te donnes pas tant d'importance, Renji. »

Blessé par la remarque, Renji se redressa vivement, prêt à se rebeller. Après tout, Kuchiki avait couché avec lui, c'est bien la preuve que Renji avait de l'importance. La protestation sur ses lèvres se perdit dans un souffle. Le ton avait été hautain l'expression sereine et suave adoucissait les mots si durs. Il ne sut que dire, arrêté net dans son élan. Alors il se détourna et enfoui sa tête entre les mains. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Byakuya Kuchiki, ou plutôt, s'il l'avait vue, c'était uniquement dans des rêves improbables.

« Quand même. Si j'avais réfléchi, j'aurais pas... »

Pas quoi ? Il n'aurait pas bu ? Oh si, il ne buvait qu'après mûre réflexion, qu'après avoir constaté que l'ivresse était indispensable à son bien être mental et physique. Il n'aurait pas invité son capitaine à boire avec lui ? Mais il ne l'avait pas invité, Kuchiki avait offert les ressources de sa maison, Renji n'avait fait qu'accepter, il avait été loin d'imaginer que Kuchiki lui emboîterait le pas sur le chemin chaotique de l'alcool. Il n'aurait pas poussé la beuverie jusqu'à son bout ? C'était absurde de penser cela, quand on a commencé à boire, rien ne peut empêcher le verre plein de succéder au verre vide, rien n'arrête la course contre sa raison une fois que le signal du départ est donné.

S'il avait réfléchi il n'aurait pas couché avec lui ?

Renji s'arrêta sur cette idée. Et jeta un regard en coin à son capitaine. Sa peau blanche, diaphane, son port altier, la grâce qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes. La réponse était là, tapie au creux de son esprit, la réponse était claire et nette pour qui se donnerait la peine de l'écouter sans peur. Oui, s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas couché avec lui. Et il l'aurait amèrement regretté. C'est triste et cruel de savoir que l'ivresse seule permet de réaliser ce que jamais on n'oserait faire ou dire, et ce dont on crève pourtant, de ne pouvoir faire.

Le regard inquisiteur de Kuchiki ne trompait pas : il attendait la fin de la phrase, il attendait pour pouvoir réfuter mot après mot ce que Renji défendrait. Ce dernier poussa un soupir calme.

« Si j'avais réfléchi, certaines choses ne seraient pas arrivées. Mais dans ce cas, c'est pas plus mal que je n'aie pas réfléchi. Je l'aurais regretté.

- Je te demande pardon ? Fit le capitaine, désarçonné par le tour de leur conversation, et dérouté par la structure de la phrase.

- Mieux vaut regretter les choses qu'on fait que les choses qu'on ne fait pas. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête, reconnaissant là la logique à l'origine de bien des bêtises commises par son premier officier, et la source d'une vie dissolue. Lui ne saurait se livrer à un tel raisonnement. Il regrettait les conséquences de sa nuit, mais pas la nuit en elle-même, il fallait juste savoir faire la part des choses.

« Renji.

- Oui capitaine ?

- Il existe forcément un remède.

- Hein ?

Renji resta un instant la bouche ouverte, sans comprendre et puis finalement, il hocha la tête.

- Ah ouais... ça...

Une ombre de sourire ourla ses lèvres.

- Y'en a mais franchement... le mieux c'est quand même de laisser le temps au temps.

- Du thé... murmura Byakuya.

- Franchement, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver votre état, capitaine. Il vaut mieux boire quelque chose de froid, de l'eau en fait, c'est l'idéal.

- Alors de l'eau.

- Tout de suite capitaine. »

Bondissant hors du bureau, trop heureux d'échapper au regard trop insistant de son supérieur, Renji alla rapidement chercher ce qu'il fallait.

Si le capitaine se morfondait dans l'abîme de honte au fond duquel cette nuit l'avait jeté, Renji, lui, n'avait nul regret. Ce n'était pas sa première cuite, pas sa première nuit avec un autre homme, pas sa première fois bourré, pas son premier dérapage. Il ne regrettait rien, il était simplement désespéré. Désespéré parce qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Au réveil, il avait été surpris de deux choses : d'être encore chez Kuchiki, et d'être encore en vie. L'attitude de son capitaine était un mystère et il guettait le moment où il paierait pour avoir porté la main sur lui. Parce que dans son esprit, les choses étaient ainsi faites que c'était lui le coupable, qu'il avait entraîné Kuchiki au delà de ce qu'il avait le droit.

Désespéré parce qu'il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour voir et vivre à nouveau, et pour désirer du plus profond de son être n'avoir rien fait avec lui. Désespéré parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin d'exclusivité pour son capitaine auparavant, et que maintenant, la crainte enflait en lui, de l'avoir perdu pour de bon. Et le pire, c'est que Kuchiki ne disait rien, il n'avait émit de commentaires qu'à propos de sa gueule de bois, ce dont Renji se foutait comme de sa première cuite. Il n'avait rien dit sur le reste, ne s'était pas plaint et ne l'avait pas réprimandé. Et Renji attendait que cela arrive, qu'il dise un mot, un seul mot, sur leur étreinte, et il serait fixé et soulagé.

Lorsqu'il lui tendit le verre rempli d'eau, sa main trembla, une gouttelette gicla sur une feuille de papier, il se figea et son regard tomba sur l'expression inquiète du capitaine. Finalement il murmura tout bas.

« Désolé.

Et Byakuya tendit la main pour attraper le verre avant plus de catastrophe. Ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de l'officier, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la coupe de porcelaine tomba sur la table, inonda la paperasse, roula jusqu'au bord, tomba sur le sol et s'y brisa dans un bruit sec.

Rouge de confusion, Renji recula d'un pas, et son corps hésita entre ramasser les tessons et nettoyer le bureau de Byakuya, ce qui aboutit à un entrechat maladroit et un regard perdu.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu ?

- Je.. je.. j'ai... désolé. Je suis désolé.

Le capitaine secoua la tête, une mimique agacée sur ses traits.

- Tu répètes cela depuis ce matin. De quoi es-tu tellement désolé ?

La question n'attendait pas de réponse, ou plutôt, elle attendait une réponse toute faite, sans réfléchir, une réponse prête à penser. Byakuya ne voulait pas savoir ce qui troublait son vice-capitaine, il ne le devinait que trop bien. Il voulait juste qu'il se reprenne, qu'il se calme, qu'il arrête de guetter ses regards. Heureusement que Renji n'était pas le moins du monde disposé à donner satisfaction à Kuchiki.

- Je suis désolé capitaine, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier soir !

_C'était donc cela_, soupira intérieurement le capitaine,_ j'aurais dû m'en douter_.

- Comme moi ? Et puis-je savoir ce que tu entends par là ?

La voix était tout sauf chaleureuse.

- Je ne suis pas... calme. Je ne sais pas rester de glace.

- Ai-je l'air calme ?

Renji déglutit avec difficulté.

- Oui.

- C'est faux.

Byakuya se releva, repoussant sa chaise derrière lui.

- Ce que nous avons fait cette nuit est marqué comme au fer en moi. C'est douloureux et insupportable.

À ces mots, Renji sentit son corps entier se mettre à trembler et sa gorge se serrer. _Insupportable_. Le savoir était déjà dur, l'entendre dire était cruel.

- Mais ne te dérobe pas. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Ça n'enlève rien au fait que c'était indigne de moi.

Byakuya eut un demi-millimètre de sourire en coin.

- Et de ma part, crois-tu que c'était digne ?

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- Ben... Renji déglutit à nouveau, avec plus de succès, et maudit l'afflux de sang qu'il sentait dans ses joues. C'est moi qui vous ai entraîné alors...

Le demi-millimètre devint un vrai millimètre.

- Me penses-tu incapable de te repousser si je le souhaite ?

- C'est pas ça, je ne voulais pas dire ça... mais hier, avec l'alcool.

- Tu crois donc que j'ai agis contre ma volonté ?

S'il avait daigné lever les yeux qui contemplaient présentement le plancher (passionnant, certes, mais tout de même), Renji aurait pu voir que le sourire était passé dans le regard sombre du capitaine. Ironique et dominateur, mais un sourire quand même.

- C'est pas ça. Avec l'alcool, on fait souvent des choses...

- Qu'on regrette ensuite.

Le « oui » qui vint en réponse fut presque inaudible.

D'un geste gracieux, Byakuya vint attraper le menton de son vice-capitaine et lui releva le visage, pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Regrettes-tu ?

Bien forcé de le regarder dans les yeux, Renji fut d'abord soulagé, puisque le sang quitta ses joues, et puis paniqué, lorsqu'il vint trouver place ailleurs.

- Capitaine !

- Réponds.

Le vice-capitaine secoua la tête sans hésiter.

- Je ne regrette pas... mais si c'était à refaire, je referais autrement.

L'expression de Kuchiki fut partagée entre l'ébahissement et le contentement, et seulement après quelques longues secondes Renji comprit en quoi ce qu'il venait de dire était parfaitement inconvenant. Il se reprit, le mine défaite et les yeux hagards.

- Attendez, je veux pas dire que je... enfin qu'il faut... ou que je pensais que...

- Comment ferais-tu alors, si c'était à refaire ?

- Je... ce... c'est... si... que...

Forcément, l'idée de faire un compte rendu fidèle de ses fantasmes concernant son capitaine au capitaine en question ne pouvait que provoquer une longue psalmodie monosyllabique.

- Y'a... vous... je... ne...

Et si Byakuya l'avait laissé continuer, Renji aurait certainement passé en revu toutes les consonnes et voyelles de l'alphabet, mais comme Kuchiki n'avait pas besoin de la preuve que son vice-capitaine connaissait son alphabet par cœur (il avait parfois des doutes, mais c'était pas le moment de les chasser).

Il relâcha légèrement la pression de sa main sous le menton de Renji, mais sans l'ôter, de crainte de voir l'officier replonger dans sa contemplation planchesque.

- J'ignore encore toutes les raisons qui m'ont poussé à te laisser faire hier, cependant si j'avais voulu que rien ne se passe, rien ne serait arrivé. »

Il y eut une seconde de vide totale dans l'esprit de Renji (les mauvaise langues prétendent que ce serait son état normal, mais qui écoute les mauvaises langues?) et puis l'instant d'après, l'équivalent d'Hiroshima. Un type bien intentionné venait d'user d'un moyen illégitime et dévastateur pour gagner la guerre. Un couinement éperdu lui échappa, et Byakuya relâcha enfin son visage.

Renji recula instinctivement, les pupilles dilatées, comme tout être d'instinct face à un danger imminent.

« C'est impossible. »

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait de dire la stricte vérité sur au moins un point : il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était abandonné à cette étreinte la nuit précédente. En revanche, il savait pourquoi Renji était toujours en vie, en face de lui, et passablement excité. Il avait cherché le réconfort, la chaleur et la compagnie, sans question, sans attache, sans conditions. Et à ce jour, Renji était le seul à lui avoir proposé cela. Il ne voulait pas fonder une famille, Hisana était irremplaçable, et il avait Rukia, sa seule famille. Il ne voulait pas d'amant courtisant, attiré par sa richesse, son rang ou sa richesse. Il ne voulait pas d'en être à sa charge, dépendant de son affection, incapable qu'il se sentait de procurer le moindre confort affectif à qui que ce soit. Renji n'avait rien exigé de lui, il avait offert, de manière gratuite, inconditionnelle, et avec assez de dignité pour se sentir coupable, et cela lui plaisait.

« Laisse-moi décider de ce qui est possible et de ce qui ne l'est pas.

- Oui capitaine, murmura machinalement Renji d'une voix blanche. « oui capitaine » était une réponse suffisamment sûre et consensuelle pour ne pas constituer une prise de risque supplémentaire.

- Alors si c'était à refaire, comment ferais-tu ?

Renji aurait pu jurer avoir entendu sa mâchoire tomber sur le sol. Un léger rictus tirait les lèvres du capitaine.

- Réfléchis-y. En attendant tu n'as qu'à terminer les dossiers en cours.

- Heu...

- Pour ma part, j'ai besoin de repos. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Byakuya tourna les talons et s'enferma dans la chambre de service attenante à son bureau. En soi, la réponse de Renji ne l'intéressait que modérément. Lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il attendait du « si c'était à refaire », il n'allait pas laisser un joyeux primitif en décider. Non, en réalité, il était réellement épuisé, et malade, et un tout petit peu émoustillé par leur échange. Le cocktail étant particulièrement explosif, mieux valait qu'il aille récupérer un peu. Il s'affala sur le futon déployé à la va-vite au milieu de la petite pièce et tira le drap pour qu'il le recouvre entièrement. Il était hautement improbable que, de l'autre côté de la porte, Renji soit en train de traiter les dossiers laissé à sa disposition, on pouvait raisonnablement parier gros qu'il était en pleine crise d'angoisse existentielle. Mais de ça, Byakuya n'en avait cure. Lui aussi était en pleine crise d'angoisse existentielle, et il n'y avait personne pour le plaindre. La différence c'est qu'il assumait ses actes. Il s'était enivré et avait couché avec un homme, avec son vice-capitaine. Il n'y avait ni fierté ni honte à en retirer, juste la conclusion froide et mécanique que, si c'était à refaire, il le referait, peu importe le comment ou le pourquoi. Quelle différence avec sa résolution, le matin même, de ne pas laisser les événements de la nuit bousculer sa vie. _Quelle différence, vraiment... mais si sa simple présence peut me rendre tolérant à une telle faiblesse alors... alors... Bon sang, plus jamais je ne boirais, même mes pensées m'échappent. Ainsi c'est de cette manière qu'ils régressent à stade d'intelligence à peine humain... Je comprends maintenant, je comprends... incapable de travailler plus de deux heures d'affilée. La distraction, l'inattention... Tous les jours... comme un entraînement...Ivresse et débauche... tous les jours... mais je comprends, je comprends maintenant... la sensation... c'était bon... _

Lorsque Renji alla discrètement écouter à la porte de la petite chambre, histoire de savoir ce qui s'y passait, il n'entendit d'abord rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qu'il trouva son capitaine allongé de tout son long, les cheveux en désordre, le kimono débraillé et poussant un léger ronflement. Il eut un sourire complètement niais et entra sur la pointe des pieds, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son capitaine.

Il était content de lui, il avait travaillé. Il avait réussi à accomplir l'essentiel de ce qu'on attendait de lui, à savoir faire diminuer la pile de dossiers à traiter qui formait sur le bureau de Kuchiki une tour penchée à l'équilibre précaire. La poubelle avait été d'une aide considérable dans cette tâche et il n'en ressentait aucun remord : les dossiers trop vieux et inutiles devaient disparaître, pour laisser la place aux jeunes.

Il s'assit sur le futon, à côté du corps alangui de son capitaine et sentit ses joues se réchauffer. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau._ Ses pensées étaient presque apaisées, maintenant que la menace d'un Byakuya Kuchiki éveillé était éloignée. _J'ai envie de lui. _Apaisées mais pas plus sages pour autant. Il avait tout de même fait l'effort d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. S'ils recommençaient, s'il le refaisaient, comment voulait-il que cela se passe ? _Je sais pas, je veux juste que ça se passe._

Avant même qu'il ait pu discipliner ses instincts, sa main droite était partie frôler le visage endormi. Du bout des doigts il caressa doucement les joues pâles, de haut en bas, les pommettes lisses, les tempes parsemées de cheveux noirs, et jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres, son pouce s'égara sous la lèvre inférieure, au creux du menton.

_Tu es beau._

Magnifique plutôt, son air apaisé même dans un sommeil qui ne l'était pas, les traits délicatement marqués, la ligne sombre de ses lèvres sur une peau blanche, celle plus fine encore, comme dessinée au crayon, des paupières closes, les cils noirs gracieusement courbés. Magnifique, le corps entièrement détendu, les mains à moitié ouvertes sur le drap immaculé, la tête penchée légèrement sur l'épaule. Le tout lui donnait un air fragile et ferme à la fois.

La main s'égara, le cou, la ligne escarpée de la mâchoire, et puis la nuque, se glisser autour, derrière, saisir dans une même poigne la base du crâne et la moitié de la joue. D'une seule main, il cherchait, il voulait, pouvoir saisir ce visage en entier, ne rien laisser, ne rien oublier.

Mais une seule main ne suffit pas, jamais. Alors sans qu'il s'en aperçoive consciemment, une seconde main suivit la première et il pu prendre à deux main le visage tant admiré.

_Tu es magnifique._

Il s'approcha. Que faire d'autre, maintenant qu'il tenait son visage entre ses mains, il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : se perdre dans ce visage, se noyer dans le regard sombre, se fondre dans la peau pâle, s'égarer sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Comme si ce visage, ce regard, cette peau, ces lèvres n'étaient là que pour accueillir sa détresse et sa solitude.

_Tu es parfait._

Ses lèvres se posèrent au creux du cou, immobiles et sèches. Il ne fit pas un seul mouvement, entièrement dédié à la sensation électrique du mince contact entre sa bouche et la peau de Kuchiki. Ses mains s'étaient écartées, posées sur le futon de part et d'autre de sa tête. Seul cette infime parcelle de chair les unissait et il sentait sa peau le picoter, le brûler, le consumer.

_Je te veux._

Il fourra son visage entièrement dans le creux du cou, blotti contre le corps de Kuchiki. La même émotion coupable l'envahit. Il n'aurait pas du faire cela, profiter ainsi d'une situation de faiblesse, et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas plus fort que son capitaine. Au contraire, il était éveillé, conscient de ses actes et malgré cela, infiniment plus faible, plus fragile que l'homme contre lequel il se blottissait. C'était lui qui avait besoin de sa chaleur et de son étreinte.

« Je te veux...

D'une voix tremblante, au risque fou de le réveiller, Renji se mit à psalmodier.

- Je te veux.. pas que maintenant...

Ses mains parcoururent le court chemin vers la tête de Kuchiki et se perdirent dans la chevelure d'ébène.

- ... je te veux toujours, tout le temps...

Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur celles du capitaine.

- ... dans toute ma vie. »

Ce fut comme si la foudre le frappait lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres sous les siennes se dérober lentement, non sans avoir exercé une légère pression sur les siennes. Il se détacha de son amant et en resta bouche bée : les yeux entrouverts de son capitaine le scrutaient intensément.

« Cap... heu... vous... vous... quand ?... vous êtes...

Kuchiki réprima un rictus. Quand il se comportait aussi maladroitement Renji était une cible si facile que le sarcasme n'était même plus glorieux.

- Je me suis réveillé juste à temps pour entendre la déclaration la plus saugrenue de toute mon existence.

Le vice-capitaine rougit plus violemment encore si c'était possible.

- C'est pas comme si vous en aviez entendu beaucoup de déclarations.

Le regard se fit sévère d'un seul coup, histoire de rappeler que quand on se fend la gueule avec Byakuya Kuchiki, c'est toujours au sens propre.

- Et heu...

Renji eut l'air hésitant, il était hésitant, il bafouilla pendant quelques longues secondes avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard sombre et insistant de son capitaine qui lui ordonnait « parle ».

- Et alors... vous acceptez ?

Il faut bien dire que jamais, au grand jamais, Renji n'aurait osé proférer une telle proposition si la perspective de mourir de la main de son capitaine ne lui avait pas été particulièrement douce. Mourir par senbonzakura, c'était quelque chose de triste et glorieux en même temps, c'était le miel et l'amertume mélangée, c'était mourir pour mieux vivre jusqu'au bout. _Mourir déchiqueté par senbonzakura c'est mieux que vivre en craignant senbonzakura._

À l'air atterré de son capitaine, Renji déglutit avec difficulté.

« J'ai pensé tout haut ? »

Un hochement de tête plus tard et il se releva brusquement et était sur le point de tourner les talons quand un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui apprit que son capitaine était lui aussi, bien réveillé et sur le point de se lever. Il s'immobilisa, inspira profondément, soupira, baissa la tête, dans la contemplation toujours plus fascinante de ses sandales.

« Je ne vais pas chercher à savoir comment tu as réussi à passer aussi vite d'une stupidité à l'autre, ton raisonnement, sans nul doute, suit des chemins obscurs à tout être pensant.

La tête plus basse que jamais, Renji lui imprima tout de même un faible hochement, histoire d'approuver l'idée qu'il était crétin.

- Mais senbonzakura mérite cette dévotion, j'aime cela. Et toi, pour ta franchise, tu mérites une réponse.

D'un seul mouvement, Renji se retourna brusquement.

- Cap... !

L'air de Byakuya avait perdu toute dureté, on aurait presque pu trouver une lueur bienveillante au fond de son œil noir (mais il aurait fallu vachement bien chercher).

Byakuya s'était relevé pour de bon, et l'endroit où Renji lui avait attrapé le kosode, on voyait sa clavicule et la naissance de son torse.

- Renji.

Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de celui-ci. Le ton soyeux, le regard de velours, il avait envie de le toucher, de sentir cette soudaine douceur devenir réelle, palpable sous ses doigts.

- Approche.

Il fit un pas, un second.

- Encore. »

Dès qu'il fut assez près pour qu'il n'y ait que deux fin possibles à leur tête à tête, à savoir le coup de boule ou le baiser, Renji adressa une fervente prière muette pour que Kuchiki opte pour la seconde proposition. Et comme Dieu existe, ce dernier choisit la troisième voie : attraper son officier par le col et le traîner sur le lit à sa suite. Ce qui fait que Renji se trouva à moitié à quatre patte au dessus d'un Byakuya en appui sur ses coudes et complètement allongé. Pour ne pas que ce moment si délicat et particulier soit noyé de romantisme, Renji eut la bonne idée de rougir comme une pivoine et de prendre sa plus belle tête de con pour sortir une connerie.

« Heu.. vous êtes sûr ?

- Comme pourrais-je ne pas l'être ?

- Ça pourrait être la fatigue, l'alcool... vous êtes sûr que...

- Insiste encore un peu et il est tout à fait possible que je change d'avis.

- J'ai rien dit, capitaine, j'ai rien dit », bafouilla l'officier en achevant sa grimpette sur le lit pour pouvoir accéder au visage sévère certes, mais sacrément beau dans le fond.

Il l'embrassa avec passion. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien ses lèvres étaient brûlantes avant qu'elles ne rencontrent celles de Kuchiki. Et pourtant, brûlantes elles l'étaient, elles étaient en train de mettre le feu à son visage. À tel point qu'il fallut les abreuver à l'onde claire de la bouche de Kuchiki, chercher la fraîcheur âge-de-glacesque du capitaine pour échapper à l'incendie.

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée, car il se trouve que le sémillant Byakuya Kuchiki est un cas unique et non répertorié de « morceau de banquise qui provoque des étincelles propres à mettre le feu aux poudres ». Etincelles il y eut donc. Et puis explosion.

Et en quelques dixièmes de seconde, Byakuya se troua plaqué contre son futon, le kimono éparpillé tout autour de lui, sans qu'il ait seulement la moindre idée de l'idée où était passé son obi, et de pourquoi le hakama de Renji semblait irrésistiblement attiré par le sol. Mais son étonnement fut de courte durée, puisque dans l'immédiat son principal souci devait être sa capacité à respirer normalement tout en se faisant dévorer la bouche par son amant. Il lui retenait les mains plaquées sur le futon, de chaque côté de son corps, et les jambes bien en place, emmêlées aux siennes, oui, Byakuya fut bien forcé de reconnaître qu'en matière d'immobilisation au sol, son vice-capitaine se débrouillait pas mal du tout. Des années de pratiques. Sentant poindre une irritation légère mais certaine, il se retint de poursuive plus loin ce genre de spéculation et se laissa simplement emporter par la sensation du corps contre le sien. Ça ne datait que de la veille, mais il aurait presque pu se dire que ça lui avait manqué.

Et puis d'un seul coup, la ventouse qui lui aspirait la moitié du visage se décolla et à la place, il fit face à un regard de lapin happé par les phares d'une voiture. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? S'énerva Kuchiki qui, malgré toute la complexité de sa nature avait, en cet instant précis, un désir très simple : se faire sauter. Et son regard disait exactement « quoi encore ? »

« Pourquoi ?

Byakuya ne prononça pas « pourquoi quoi ? » mais l'intention y était. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

- Hier vous étiez ivre, et moi aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?

_Nom d'une pipe !_ Hem... ça, Byakuya ne le dit pas, mais il le pensa tellement fort que Renji en eu presque envie de lui faire une petite gâterie. S'il essayait de lui expliquer logiquement ce qui se passait, ils risquaient d'en avoir pour la journée et d'avoir aussi mal au crâne à la fin qu'après une nuit de beuverie. Mieux valait choisir l'explication « pour les nuls ».

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé faire hier. Mais ce serait injuste et hypocrite de ma part de te le refuser aujourd'hui. »

Et comme si cette explication suffisait, il agrippa Renji par la nuque, par la taille et le serra contre lui, histoire de constater que malgré ses réticences, le vice-capitaine était particulièrement disposé à durcir leur relation. Il pressa lui-même sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de Renji, et lui attrapa la taille à deux mains, tout en l'embrassant et en remontant légèrement son bassin : si Renji ne comprenait pas le message, c'était à désespéré, non pas de ses capacités intellectuelles (c'est fait depuis longtemps) mais de son instinct animal. Heureusement, l'instinct était là, car Renji se mit sur les genoux, une jambe de Kuchiki entre les siennes, et l'autre, attrapée au niveau du mollet, assez relevée pour lui permettre une exploration en règles des « monts et merveilles » de Byakuya.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des lits, lorsque ses mains s'immobilisèrent brusquement. Quelques longues secondes sans bouger, sans prononcer un mot. Et puis Renji reposa la jambe de son capitaine et se redressa, abandonna la poitrine offerte qu'il couvrait de suçons une seconde auparavant. Il redressa la tête et se pencha en arrière, assis presque en tailleur à l'autre bout du futon.

_Quoi encore !_ Eut envie de hurler Byakuya. Mais ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure des solutions, et il darda une expression déroutée sur Renji.

« Nan je ne... je peux pas faire ça.

- Je te demande pardon ? Mentit Byakuya qui était tout sauf disposé à demander pardon à qui que ce soit en cet instant.

- Si vous le voulez pas... je vais pas le faire, reprit Renji, l'air infiniment plus sérieux que lorsqu'il s'acharnait faire semblant de travailler.

Le capitaine lutta violemment contre son envie de frapper non moins violemment son subordonné. Mais s'il entendait bien profiter des talents charnels de Renji, il avait tout intérêt à le garder en bon état de marche au maximum.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne veux pas ?

- Vous êtes pas dedans ?

- S'il y a un calembour salace et pitoyable, je n'ai pas suivi.

- Capitaine...

Byakuya se redressa, sa main se trouva presque sans qu'il sache comment, posé sur la cuisse de Renji, pour pouvoir se pencher en avant plus confortablement.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Renji mit quelques secondes à répondre à la question, ne sachant si elle concernant la situation présente générale ou ce dernier geste en particulier. Il prit le parti de répondre de manière vague en espérant que ça tomberait pas trop dans le mur.

- Vous me testez.

- Je m'offre à toi.

- Oui, mais vous ne voulez pas de moi, ça change tout.

Byakuya eut une expression atterrée. _Comment ça « vous ne voulez pas de moi » ? mais il croit quoi ce petit crétin, que je me force ?_ Un regard à Renji lui confirma que oui, ce dernier était bel et bien qu'il se forçait pour lui faire plaisir. Alors que, soyons francs, le plaisir de Renji était bien le dernier des soucis de son capitaine. Il soupira profondément, pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Puisqu'il faut à tout prix te prouver quelque chose. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Byakuya repoussa Renji sur le côté et entreprit de passer au dessus.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas laissé l'opportunité.

- Hein ?

- De choisir la position.

- Gné ?

- Sur les genoux, Renji.

- Heuu ? »

Comme il mettait un peu de temps à réagir, Byakuya répéta.

« À genoux, je ne prendrai aucun plaisir à te faire mal. »

Lorsque Renji s'exécuta, il sentit la main de son amant aller et venir au creux de ses reins, et sa main tremblait. La sensation de chaleur se mêla agréablement à un picotement d'anxiété dans son ventre, quand il sentit le corps de son capitaine se coller au sien. Son visage, ses mains, ses membres, le brûlaient, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque la virilité gorgée de sang de Byakuya vint frotter contre sa peau.

Byakuya observa la silhouette agenouillée sous lui. Cela l'avait choqué d'abord, mais pas longtemps, juste le temps de voir une vague flamboyante passer sous ses yeux et réaliser qu'il voulait la voir aller et venir, il voulait voir cette vague rouge s'échouer sur une peau tatouée au rythme de leur étreinte et il lui saisit les hanches pour les plaquer contre son bas ventre.

Byakuya savait, techniquement, en théorie, comment cela se passait dans cette configuration là. Mais tout le monde sait que la théorie est un magnifique pays où tout se passe bien. Il avait certes connu Hisana, mais jamais « comme ça ». Et même s'il imaginait Renji expérimenté dans ce domaine, il ne voulait pas risque de le blesser ou même de rendre l'expérience douloureuse pour lui.

La main entre les jambes de Renji, il tâta précautionneusement le terrain, ce dernier étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

Byakuya stoppa net tout mouvement et releva les yeux, une interrogation muette pour son amant qui l'observait par dessus son épaule.

« Hem... désolé, ça va aller, marmonna Renji. »

Et rassuré, sur la seule parole de cet idiot couché sous lui, Byakuya reprit l'exploration prudente du corps de Renji. Il n'avait pas effleuré son sexe que celui-ci se dressait déjà, raide, à la verticale. Et sous ses doigts, la chair palpitait, autour de l'intimité de Renji. Il caressa la peau, du scrotum jusqu'au creux des reins, et Renji tressaillit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, le capitaine perçut un soupir extasié qui l'encouragea à aller plus loin. Ses mains se perdirent, entre les fesses, le long du sexe dressé, sur les cuisses, allant et venant, massant, pétrissant presque par moment, allant de la plus douce délicatesse à l'énergie la plus franche.

Rapidement, Renji ne tint plus et se contorsionna pour quémander autre chose, le regard implorant posé sur son capitaine, et Byakuya se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant sans retenue, enserrant le corps de son amant dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Il avait envie de lui.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Il sentit le corps entre ses bras être traversé d'un tremblement des pieds à la tête et il saisit, dans le coup d'œil incertain qu'il lui le jetait, le désir de Renji. Lui aussi en avait envie, la même envie crue, violente, vorace. Alors il se jeta sur lui, comme un animal sur sa proie, imprimant la marque de ses dents dans la peau déjà chargée de cicatrices. Une autre trace d'un autre combat. L'une de ses mains lui agrippa les cheveux par poignée, sa bouche fondit sur la nuque encore épargnée, tandis que l'autre main repartait vers le sud. Quand elle se trouva au mi-temps de leur corps, il sentit celle de Renji la rejoindre, la guider, lui ouvrir le passage d'un doigt. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être répugné par cela, par ce contact, cette intimité marquée d'un tel... tabou. Et pourtant c'est avec une fébrilité jouissive qu'il étira les muscles et pétrit la chair.

Quand, au beau milieu des halètements de Renji, il entendit un faible « maintenant », il ne se soucia même pas de savoir si vraiment le mot avait été prononcé, il retira sa main et observa l'expression éperdue de plaisir du vice-capitaine, sa posture, alanguie, offerte, soumise, les hanches levées, les reins creusés, le visage enfoui dans les draps, et il entendit ce corps frémissant d'excitation lui crier « maintenant ».

D'un seul coup de rein, il s'insinua au plus profond, arrachant un feulement rauque de son amant. Celui-ci se tendit, se crispa, attrapa les draps à pleines mains. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui s'était exactement passé après cela. Byakuya se souvenait avoir sentit Renji se resserrer autour de son sexe, il se revoyait allant et venant, plus vite, plus loin, plus fort, attrapant son amant par le cou, l'embrassant, à ce qui lui avait semblé, presque aussi profondément qu'il le pénétrait. Ils avaient prit quelques secondes de répit à un moment, le temps pour Renji de se retourner, face à lui un court instant.

Les cris de Renji se firent plus rauques encore, nés au plus profond de sa gorge, expirés comme des râles de mourant, et toujours le même sens « encore », « c'est bon », « oui »... Qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que ce qu'il tentait de lui faire croire, Byakuya en doutait fort, il n'y avait qu'à voir la grimace qui s'affichait sur son visage à chacun de ses coups de rein. Alors il le fit tout compte fait, presque sans réaliser qu'il le faisait. Et quand il réalisa, c'était trop tard, il avait une main autour du membre turgescent de Renji, et le masturbait avec autant de vigueur qu'il le pénétrait.

Il se rappelait avoir jouit, le corps collé à celui de son amant, il se souvenait de la sensation poisseuse trouvée sur ses doigts par la suite, il se souvenait de la manière dont il était tombé sur le dos de Renji, exténué. Il se souvenait de la main cherchant la sienne, et puis se trouvant, les deux, serrées. Il se souvenait du profil écarlate de Renji, les cheveux rouge qui lui envahissait le visage, l'odeur de cette tignasse trempée de sueur, lui qui avait le nez dedans. Et puis les mots qu'il lui avait soufflé au creux de l'oreille, ceux-là, il ne s'en souvenait pas mais, gravé dans sa mémoire, il y avait le sourire empli de fierté de Renji, en entendant ces mots.

**FIN**

* * *

**Comme on est bons comme le pain blanc, on fait des réponses aux reviews sans comptes ffnet :**

à crokante : alors heureuse ? nous avons eu l'inspiration (enfin... bref... vu le résultat... voilà quoi) et une petite suite/fin, avec des perso sobres (on a dit sobre, pas lucide, c'est pas la même chose). Merci en tous cas d'avoir aimé cette fic et on espère que le second chapitre t'auras apporté un peu de satisfaction !

à Tamia : merci beaucoup de ta review, merci d'avoir apprécié cette fic. Merci d'aimer nos scènes de sexe (dis comme ça, c'est bizarre, mais c'est en toute amitié bien sûr XD). Voilà, y'a une suite, toussa toussa... si la suite ne vous va pas, gente damoiselle, vous pouvez réclamer une suite de la suite... etc ^^

à Emeline : merci (y'a rien d'autre à dire, comme toujours, c'est le cri du coeur qui nous vient à chaque fois que ton nom apparait dans les review ^^)

à Leti : merci beaucoup. Oui, on a buté Ukitake, mais de toute façon, il ne servait plus à rien dans l'histoire (déjà qu'il servait pas à grand chose dans le manga d'origine). Et comme il est fort sympathique, sa mort est triste et donc réaliste. Ravis que cette fic t'ait plu.


End file.
